Aprendiendo a querer
by NatyNesu
Summary: Toon Link llevaba una vida frustrada, siendo excluido por sus familiares y habitantes de su isla. Cambia su personalidad por completo gracias a un objeto que él oculta, y esta personalidad le "perjudicó", lo obligan a mudarse solo a otro lugar, para vivir con su hermano mayor. No obstante, él desconoce lo que le espera allá, y las nuevas personas que conocerá.
1. Nueva aventura en un diferente lugar

**¡Hola hola!**

 ** _AL FIN HE PUBLICADO MI FANFIC EN ESTA PÁGINA._**

 **Okay, antes de que leas este fanfic, quiero aclarar algunas cosas. Lee, por favor.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen aquí, NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Nintendo, y todos pertenecen a diferentes sagas (Super Smash Bros.).**

 **IMPORTANTE: Esta historia contendrá romance homosexual, así como algunos heteros (Los ships aparecerán con el tiempo (?)) Así que si eres homofóbico, SHU, VETE. Okno xD PERO HABLANDO EN SERIO.**

 **TIENE YAOI, TIENE YAOI, TIENE YAOI, TIENE YAOI. No lo leas si no te gusta el Yaoi.**

 **Eso es todo, disfruta la historia. 3**

Mi nombre es _Toon Link_ , y tengo 12 años. Soy de la raza _hylian,_ una raza que tiene un rasgo muy peculiar como algunas otras razas, las orejas puntiagudas. Alguna vez en mi vida pasada, fui llamado y conocido por ser el Héroe del Viento, cuando emprendí hace tiempo atrás, una aventura por todo el mundo en que vivía, el _Gran Mar_ , para salvar el reino de _Hyrule_. Eran buenos tiempos, aunque eso lamentablemente ya acabó, y mi región nuevamente está llena de paz, sin enemigos.

Yo vivía en una isla algo pequeña, simple, llamada _Initia_ o también llamada _Outset_ por extranjeros; junto con mi madre, padre, y hermana menor _Aryll,_ y otros habitantes que son de raza humana "normal", ya que tienen orejas redondas. Comenzaré a contar un poco de mi infancia.

En mis 7 años, mi infancia no fue tan buena por lo que se podría decir. Yo vivía con mi familia en la casa de mi abuela, de esta misma isla. Ellos solían hablar de mi hermano mayor, llamado casi igual que yo, y él estudiaba en una tierra en la que estaba en casi el otro lado del mundo, en _Iwata_. Nunca le conocí en persona, pero mis padres afirmaban que mi hermano era un chico guapo, robaba los corazones de las chicas, y con un buen éxito en los estudios. Apenas y se comunicaban con él, no muchas veces él contestaba sus llamadas. _Link_ ya debía de estar terminando la preparatoria, según ellos. Jamás me han dicho de que él haya hecho una hazaña sobre salvar el mundo, así que podría decirse que él tenía una vida... Normal. Sin embargo, ellos no le veían el problema, en que no salvase el mundo. En cambio, ellos me reprochaban sobre mis aventuras pasadas.

Hablando de mi escuela, y de un tema más profundizado, tampoco vivía bien allí. Yo solía ser la burla de mi clase, principalmente por mi estatura baja, por mi torpeza, por mi nombre, por mi raza, ya que yo era un _Hylian_ , pero ellos eran más "humanos" que yo. Nadie se atrevía a permanecer al lado mío o siquiera dirigirme la palabra, por más que mi actitud fuese de niño simpático y agradable. Era muy detestable convivir con ese tipo de gente. En esa edad, ya mencionada, 7 años, yo era un niño llorón. Una persona completamente pura e inofensiva.

Me mantuve así hasta la edad de 10 años. Porque bajo todo ese peso de burlas, golpes, insultos, el que mis padres no me apoyaran y muchas otras cosas más, no lo soporté. _Makore_ , que es parte de los guardianes del bosque llamados _Kolog_ , me ofreció un objeto peculiar que se veía común a simple vista, pero guardaba un poder absolutamente impresionante. Un _collar que llevaba una perla brillante_ , color verde esmeralda.

Gracias a ese objeto, me creé una máscara. Una máscara de fortaleza, en la que se creó además mi orgullo, mi fuerza, mi valor. Cambiar de niño llorón a un niño fuerte, me sirvió de mucho durante esos años.

Los niños de aquella escuela e incluso los maestros, no me hacían nada, ni golpear, ni insultar. Me sentí muy feliz de esta nueva fuerza.  
Cada vez que se atrevían a insultarme, yo podía hacer algo peor. Fui demasiado vengativo muchas veces, aunque ellos no se atrevían a responderme, yo corría el riesgo de que me expulsaran de la escuela en la que yo iba. Sin embargo, con este objeto, eso me daba lo mismo.

La actitud que tomé se hizo parte de mi personalidad. Ahora mismo, no sabría regresar a ese niño débil, dulce, de buen corazón... O quizás solamente, está oculto en este desgraciado objeto. Es desgraciado, porque es un objeto el que me da esta felicidad falsa. Ahora gracias a esto, suelo ser un niño gruñón y también peleo constantemente, de forma verbal y de forma física. Como esto se llevó a situaciones "extremas", me expulsaron de mi escuela.  
E inclusive, tuve que cambiar de escuela.

¿Dónde? Lejos de aquí. Justo a Iwata. Mis padres decidieron no ir conmigo.

-¿¡Por qué me dejarán solo en esto?! ¿¡No era hora de mostrarme fuerte, igual que Link!?

 _-¡Lo que se dijo ya está hecho y todo está preparado, Toon Link! ¡Eres un niño muy agresivo y por lo tanto deberás aprender de la disciplina allá, en Iwata, junto con tu hermano!_

-¡Ustedes tienen la culpa que yo fuera cobarde en el pasado! ¡Criarán de la misma manera a Aryll!

 _-¡Aryll es una niña pequeña, y no será igual a su hermano maleducado!_

-Ah, sí. ¡Fueron ustedes lo que me criaron mal!

 _-¡Silencio, Toon! ¡Te vas ahora mismo!_

En ese momento me enojé demasiado con mis padres. Nunca los iría a ver, por suerte. Como ya tuve todo preparado, tan sólo fui a mi habitación y me llevé una maleta que llevaba todas las cosas mías. Pues, ahora ya no haría falta que yo dejara rastro en este lugar, haré como si yo no existiese.  
En esa pelea, que fue supuestamente la última, jamás me había sentido tan enfadado.

No sería verdad que ellos me querían, como ellos dicen. Sinceramente, siempre sentí que yo nunca les importé. Alguna vez leí en cierta zona de la habitación de mi madre, que yo fui un hijo... No deseado. Que ella tenía profunda culpa de haber creado mi existencia, pero que no podía matarme mediante abortos, porque era completamente ilegal y además costaría muchas rupias, algo que desafortunellos nunca tuvieron por no educarse.  
 _''Fue un tremendo accidente, no como Aryll y Link, que ellos están triunfando.''_  
Fue hace mucho.  
Pero lo mejor de todo, es que ya estaría lejos de papá y mamá afortunadamente, para que me dejasen en paz aunque sea muchos años y ojalá para siempre... Al igual que con mis compañeros.

Caminé solo, como el independiente que aprendí a ser. Llegué hasta un aeropuerto, llamado _Aeropuerto Eón_. Una chica de pelo rosa llamada _Joy_ , que fue simpática conmigo, me guió hasta un avión, que parecía una especie de animal de colores rojo y blanco, llamado _Latias_. Entonces al entrar, no había casi nadie ahí. Sólo tipos completamente desconocidos estaban allí, y se dirigirían al mismo destino que yo.

 _Iwata_... ¿Cambiaría mi vida completamente aquel lugar?

Me aburrí durante las horas que permanecía allí, así que me puse a jugar con mi consola _SEN_ , un juego llamado _Kirby_. Ese héroe es una bola color rosa que absorbía a la mayoría de enemigos adorables, demasiado adorables de hecho. Aunque bueno... Sólo son videojuegos que me acompañan mucho durante mis desgracias...

Después de largas horas y... Quizás algunos días, llegué finalmente a este país, _Iwata_. Me sentí tan nervioso cuando avisaron de que yo estaba ya en mi destino, este lugar.

Salí con todas mis cosas, y observaba los pasillos llenos de personas e incluso seres animales, con sus dueños. Pero los dueños vestían de manera peculiar... ¿Y quiénes serían ellos?

Estaba de noche, pero la ciudad era demasiado brillante. Torres, edificios enormes iluminados, algo que por primera vez en mi vida vería. Quedé maravillado. Esta ciudad es _Otkyo._ Impresionante, y diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado a ver.

Mientras caminaba rápidamente, con algo de inseguridad en mi interior, estaba buscando el lugar que me habían indicado para ir. Me sentí muy perdido, pues por estos lados no se veía ninguna mansión, nada que perteneciera a una escuela, nada de una ciudad llamada _Nintendo._

Por un momento comencé a pensar que me equivoqué de vuelo, y todo era una farsa para alejarme de mis padres. Mi enojo y angustia estaba empezando a inundarme.  
Lo único que podía calmarme, era la voz de una muchacha que se escuchaba en uno de los edificios. Una chica muy bonita, con coletas de color turquesa. Al parecer, una cantante famosa. Por allí, en otro edificio, decía " _Hatsune Miku_ ".

Caminé unos 20 minutos sin encontrar nada. Fue así, repentinamente, cuando escuché que un vehículo corría cerca mío, al lado, y se detuvo. Me torné muy nervioso, caminando lo más disimulado y rápidamente que pude, pensé que era alguien que me quería robar.  
Pero escucho pasos detrás mío, de una persona que salió de su coche, y les recé a las diosas para que no me secuestraran, o robaran, ¡o algo así! No me atreví a voltear mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- _Hey, ¡Toon Link!_ -Se escucha una exclamación. Me quedé quieto. No sabía quién era, sólo escuché que era la voz de un joven.- _¡Detente! ¿No quieres conocer a tu hermano mayor, después de tantos años?_

Fue entonces, al escuchar la palabra '' _hermano_ '', cuando me volteé a toda velocidad. Ahí conocería a mi hermano mayor por primera vez.

Un joven, como lo sospeché, que aparentaba 17 o 18 años. Cabello rubio casi castaño, ojos azules. Vestía como toda gente normal. Y como era de esperarse, tenía esas características orejas puntiagudas, igual que yo.

¿Pero nadie le dice nada por esto?...

- _¡Vámonos! Tengo que llevarte a la ciudad de Nintendo. No tenemos mucho tiempo, pronto comenzarán los torneos para aprobar a los nuevos integrantes, y obviamente, no te puedes quedar solo, aquí._

-¿Entonces tú eres _Link_...? -Yo no estaba prestando atención a lo que él decía. Me sorprendí mucho, por el gran parecido que ambos teníamos, y por lo atractivo que él era. Hah, se nota que es todo un rompe corazones.

- _Lo hablaremos cuando te subas al coche, tenemos que irnos ya._

Yo, todo inseguro, accedí, y nos acercamos a aquel coche para luego yo subirme. Esta cosa también se me hace desconocida... Recordé que yo siempre iba de viaje en el _Gran Mar_ gracias al _Rey de Hyrule_ , antes de que él... falleciera.

Desde entonces, _Link_ y yo estuvimos en viaje quizás sólo tres o cuatro horas, no estaba muy seguro, ya que me propuse a dormir. Viajando en _Latias_ intentando no dormir, y ahora necesito mi merecido descanso. ¡Ya era hora!  
 _Link_ , sin embargo, no era un chico molesto, para nada. Era alguien demasiado silencioso a mi parecer, comparado a lo escandalosos que eran mis padres... Ironía.

No me habló en todo el viaje, sólo se dedicaba a manejar el vehículo.  
Cuando desperté, parecía que era madrugada aún. Eché un vistazo por la ventana, con un gran sueño, pero éste desapareció cuando un hermoso y grande paisaje se mostró ante mis ojos. ¡Sí que eran muchas cosas las que habían allí!

Habían edificios, sí... Pero no eran tan grandes como en la ciudad de _Otkyo_. Estaba todo desolado, no se veía a nadie. Aún era muy temprano para que alguien permaneciera despierto. Habían tiendas, casas, jardines, y un lugar grande también, parecido a una escuela... Todo demasiado amplio, y claro, una vista realmente maravillosa.

Llegamos, y nos detuvimos frente a una casa enorme. Mejor dicho, una mansión enorme. Apenas se veía, ya que apareció una espesa niebla por el invierno y la mañana.

- _Ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, Toon Link._ \- Yo miraba a Link, y me impresioné de que no tuviera expresión alguna de sueño o cansancio, ¿¡Cómo pudo manejar casi toda la noche!?

-Esto no parece una escuela, la verdad...

- _No es una escuela, tonto. La escuela a la que vas a estudiar luego, será la que viste hace unos minutos. Aquí vas a entrenarte para las luchas._

-... ¿¡QUÉEEEEE!?

Esto no lo pude creer. ¿¡Pelear!? Nadie me había dicho que yo iba a educarme en un lugar para... ¡Luchar! Esto fue demasiado, no era parte del acuerdo. Me quedé mirando fijamente los ojos azulejos de Link por unos segundos, con una expresión entre enojado y sorprendido.

- _¿Por qué te impresiona, Toon Link?_ -Link parecía demasiado tranquilo, como si no supiera lo que yo pensaba.

-¡Porque yo sólo debía estudiar, no estar jugando como niño pequeño a las peleas!

- _Hay personas de mucha más edad que tú, que están inscritos a la Mansión Smash Brothers. Master Hand y Crazy Hand sabían que tú podrías triunfar aquí._

-Dejé mis aventuras hace un año. No puedo seguir haciendo esas cosas, nuestros padres jamás aprobaron estas c-

- _¡Pero por Hylia, Toon Link!_ \- Ahora fue cuando el semblante tan sereno de Link, cambió a uno enfadado.- _¡¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que pensaran nuestros padres!? Por algo yo estoy aquí y lejos de ellos. Yo no pude tolerarlos. Ellos no deben influenciar en algo que te guste. Si te gusta, debes hacerlo y ya. No es de ellos tu vida_.

En ese entonces, quedé reflexionando acerca de lo que me acaba de decir. Tenía cierta razón... ¿Por qué siempre tuve que consentir a mis padres _todos esos años_? ¿Teniendo las mejores calificaciones, dejando de lado mis aventuras, dejando a mis amigos? Y a pesar de eso, jamás me habían aprobado como yo hubiese deseado. Tan sólo por eso... Mi vida ha dependido de esa perla color esmeralda, que siempre llevo en el cuello, como si fuese un amuleto. Un estúpido objeto...

Me tranquilicé, y solté un suspiro. Desde entonces, bajamos del coche, y el frío se sentía hasta en los huesos. Suerte de que llegué abrigado.  
Mi hermano se acercó a mí mientras yo caminaba, y me entregó una tarjeta. Al tenerla en mi mano y echarle un vistazo, me di cuenta que llevaba una foto mía, casual. No entendí de dónde es que sacaron esa foto.

- _Esta tarjeta te servirá para identificarte como estudiante de la escuela._ \- Colocó una mano en mi cabello, y me desordenó un poco. No es que me importe mucho que lo hagan, después de todo, mis cabellos son largos, y es algo aburrido peinarlos constantemente.

-Gracias...- Respondí, asintiendo con seriedad. Comenzamos a caminar, y todo el viento helado lo sentía en la cara. En el _Gran Mar_ no solía haber frío, por eso no estoy tan acostumbrado a sentir este pesado clima.

- _Ahora lo más importante es que debes entrar al examen, ya empezó el torneo Smash Bros. Brawl hace unos días, pero es tu turno de participar en el examen._

-¿Debo pelear con alguien y ganar el examen...?

- _Exactamente._

-¿Y si pierdo, Link...?

- _Yo sé que no lo harás. Eres mi hermano, sé que a pesar de todos estos años, te acabo de conocer recién, confío en ti._

¿Cómo es que puedes confiar en alguien al que acabas de ver, después de tantos años? Eso es lo que le preguntaba a Link, con mi mente. No estoy acostumbrado a que crean en mí, de esa manera tan rápida y mucho menos, confiada.  
Pero bueno, no pierdo nada con que hagan esas cosas. De todas maneras, se supone que soy demasiado fuerte, y puedo lograr lo que sea, si es que me lo propongo. Así que dejé de sentirme inseguro. Claro, jamás podré estar inseguro por tanto tiempo, si conservo esa esmeralda.

Cuando menos me lo esperé, ya estábamos frente a una gran puerta. Link sacó de su bolsillo otra tarjeta, y la colocó en un sensor... Algo que yo realmente no conozco. La gran puerta se abrió, y entramos a aquella mansión. También abundaba el silencio en este lugar tan escalofriante, a simple vista.

- _Aún deben llegar integrantes, de seguro por aquí te encuentras a alguno de los tuyos. También hay integrantes de tu misma edad._ -Dijo Link hacia mí.

-Si no son buena gente no me confiaré para nada...-Susurré, para mí mismo, otra vez.

Casualmente, se escucharon pasos cada vez más sonoros en cuanto se acercaban. Otro desconocido más que llegaría a ver por aquí.

Entonces, una chica apareció. De baja estatura, como yo. Vestía una parka de invierno hecho de algodón, de color rosa. Y llevaba botas de montaña. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro, y sus ojos eran azulados. Parecía como si fuese de las montañas. Estaba corriendo hasta llegar frente a nosotros.

- _¡Ahhhh!_ \- Exclamó ella, mirándome con demasiada emoción.- _¡Tú eres el niño nuevo! ¡Mira, mira Ness! ¡Aquí está el chico del que nos hablaban!_

Cuando esa joven terminó de hablar, a lo lejos apareció otro niño, también de mi edad, probablemente. Este niño tenía ojos profundamente violetas, y su cabello era color azabache. Él vestía una camisa amarilla de franjas azules, unos shorts, zapatillas rojas, pero algo que lo caracterizaba muy bien, y fue mi primera impresión, fue su gorra de color roja y azul. Venía corriendo, al igual que la niña castaña, con mucho entusiasmo. Llevaba una amplia sonrisa pegada a su rostro.

-¡Por Giygas! ¡Es igual a Link!- Habló él ahora. Claramente se referían a mí.

-¡Hola, chico! ¡Es un gusto tenerte aquí con nosotros en Smash Bros.! Mi nombre es _Nana_.

-¡Y yo soy _Ness_! ¡Es un placer conocerte, también!

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Esta chica, Nana, parecía ser demasiado amable y acogedora. O al menos mi primera impresión fue esa.

-Soy Toon Link. Es... Un placer conocerlos... ¿Supongo? -Así respondí. No pude sonar de una manera amistosa. No era mi costumbre ser amistoso con las demás personas.

-¡Tu nombre suena demasiado adorable! ¡¿Cuál es tu habilidad?!ㅡ Me preguntó Ness, acercándose a mí. Yo retrocedí un poco por los "nervios a los desconocidos".

-Obviamente, como Link... Uso la espada. - Por el momento, no me interesé en saber qué habilidades eran las suyas. Me sentía algo incómodo.

-¡Awww, Ness! -Los ojos azules de Nana se fijaron en los ojos violetas del chico de gorra.- ¿¡Has visto esa cara adorable que tiene!? ¡Esos grandes ojos! ¡Esos pequeños pies!

-E-espera, ¿¡Qué dijis-!?-Esto me había sorprendido. ¿Adorable? ¿¡Yo, adorable!? ¡No puedo tolerar de que me llamen así! Sólo me dediqué a mirar un punto fijo, con un tic en mi ojo derecho.

-¡Heeeey! ¡No te enojes! - Sonó la voz de Ness, que al parecer notó mi primera reacción con esos "halagos". Mi mirada fue directamente hasta él, y calmé mis impulsos un poco. Después de todo, eran buenas personas... No, no. Aún no debo confiarme de ellos. Debo hacerle caso a esta piedra. Sólo ser firme, y frío.

- _Perdonen por interrumpirles la conversación, pero Toon Link debe hacer su examen de aprobación._ -Finalmente Link habló.

-¡Ah, claro, se me había olvidado!- Respondió Nana, con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre. - Peeeero, no te vamos a llevar con Master Hand, mientras estés vestido de esa manera. Tenemos que cambiarte esas ropas. ¡Tienes que parecer un héroe divino!

Héroe divino... Se debe referir a Link, porque realmente él, al ser denominado como _Héroe del Tiempo_ , era la gran cosa. Probablemente me tachen de clon aquí; y la única diferencia es mi edad.  
Y era cierto lo de mis ropajes. En ese momento yo vestía esa camisa azulada con símbolos blancos en el medio, un símbolo de cangrejo, y en las mangas; llevaba mis pantalones naranjos, y mis zapatos. Nada más que eso.

Mi traje de Héroe, que mi preciada abuela me había dado esa vez, en la que yo era un niño, fue quemado por mis compañeros de clase. Ese traje era demasiado importante para mi vida, incluso más cuando mi abuela falleció. Ese traje que los niños usaban, cuando tenían la edad suficiente para ser el próximo Héroe de la leyenda. Pero ya no lo tengo.

\- _Si van a comprar ropas nuevas para Toon Link, vayan al centro comercial ahora. A las 8 AM, Master Hand estará reanudando los exámenes para los nuevos._ \- Respondió Link, tan sereno y tan pacífico como siempre.

\- ¡Okaaaay! ¡Vamos all-!

\- Prefiero ir solo a ese lugar. No necesito que me acompañen. - Interrumpí a Ness, pero en verdad, no quería que me acompañaran. Me sentiría muy patético, ya que unos chicos me estarían ayudando. Cuando dije eso, ambos jóvenes, Ness y Nana, me clavaron una mirada impresionada. Se les había borrado la sonrisa del rostro.

\- ¡Patrañas! - Afirmó Nana, dándome una palmadita con su mano izquierda en mi hombro. - ¡Ni siquiera conoces este mundo! ¡Te vamos a acompañar, y ya!

Nana sonaba muy convencida de lo que decía. Ness le apoyó, haciendo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, diciendo que "sí".

\- ¡Por favor, Toon Link! Además, ¿qué tiene de malo? ¡No te vamos a lastimar, o algo! - Me dijo Ness, observándome con una sonrisa de seguridad. Su rostro me inspiraba confianza... ¡Agh, no debería ser así!

Después de mucha batalla en mi consciencia, exhalé un profundo suspiro, y acepté. Me lograron convencer, aunque no me gustaba para nada.

\- Bien. No hay problema. - Les dije. Ellos lucían mucho más entusiasmados que antes.

¡Pero sí que era un problema! Me molestaba ser acompañado por personas extrañas que acababa de conocer. En mi interior, sentía como si el miedo de que me llegaran a hacer algo a solas, me dominaba. Espero no salir muerto.

\- ¡Muuuuy bien! ¡Rumbo al centro comercial! - Gritó Nana, brincaba de felicidad; unos sonidos se oían de sus pies cada vez que ella saltaba... Y después se quedó apuntando a la puerta principal. Parecía un gesto exagerado, y casi me reí por eso. Pero me resistí y me mantuve serio.

Ella tomó mi brazo derecho, y Ness tomó mi brazo izquierdo. Así, salimos de la gran Mansión para poder ir a ese "centro comercial".

\- _Hey, Ness_. - Nana se acercó a Ness para decirle algo, pero yo no le presté mucha atención. Sólo escuché unas ciertas palabras. - _Yo creo... "él"... se va a... en..._

 ** _¿SE VA A QUÉ?(?) Me imaginé a Toon Link preguntándose eso. xD_**

 ** _Eso es todo por ahora. Acepto críticas, comentarios, lo que sea. Yo lo respondo y lo tengo en cuenta ;-;_**

 ** _Nos veremos en el capítulo 2. xD_**


	2. ¡De compras!

**¡Hola hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Aquí está el segundo capítulo hahaha. Me tardé un mes en escribirlo, a veces me falla la inspiración.**

 **Oh, por cierto. ¡Gracias Chloe por tu comentario! Casi me sonrojé (?) Es bueno que te haya gustado y que hayas esperado por el segundo capítulo.**

 **Así que... ¡Aquí está! Disfrútenlo. Luego viene más.**

Curiosamente, el paisaje estaba mucho más despejado. Aunque el extenso cielo estuviese cubierto de nubes grisáceas, no se veía ya esa niebla que además, era muy fría. Daba gusto sentir el aire fresco ahora.

\- Umm... ¿Dónde estaba el centro comercial, Nana? - Preguntó Ness, parecía confudido.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre se te olvida dónde está, Ness? Se nota que eres muuuy distraído. Vengan. - La chica parecía como si fuese nuestra madre. Pero al menos no utilizaba malas palabras.

Nana soltó mi brazo, y se adelantó un poco, para que la siguiéramos. Ness, de inmediato, también soltó mi otro brazo, pero quedó caminando al lado mío.

\- Oye, Toon Link. ¿Te puedo llamar " _Toon_ "?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Yay! Y dime, Toon. ¿De dónde vienes? ¿No eres del mismo lugar que Link, o sí?

\- No soy del mismo lugar.

Ness parecía querer inventar un tema de conversación, pero malamente, no soy de hablar demasiado. Aún así, me daba lástima que no pudiese ser tan confiado, como ellos confían en mí.

\- ¿Ustedes viven bien aquí? - Me picó la curiosidad de preguntarles eso. Para tener una idea, de por si Nintendo me llegase a gustar.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Hemos vivido años en este lugar, aunque Ness ha estado más tiempo aquí. -Nana caminaba con firmeza, pero alegre. ¿Cómo podían ser tan _alegres_?

\- ¡No puedo esperar a que conozca a mi futuro compañero de cuarto! ¡Al parecer me dijeron que tendré a un nuevo integrante de compañero!- Ness se cruzó de brazos, tan sonriente como desde el principio.

\- ¿En serio vas a tener a otro integrante de compañero? Recuerdo que tu compañero antiguo era... Era...- Nana se quedó pensativa, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba intentando recordar algo. - ¡ _Kirby_! ¿No es así?

\- Sí, ¡Era _Kirby_! Nos habíamos llevado muy bien desde el primer Smash que se creó. Éramos muy pocos.

\- Oye, Ness... ¿Sabes algo de _Young_ _Link_? - La voz de Nana, ya no sonaba tan feliz.- No he vuelto a oír más de él, desde que terminó _Melee_.

\- En realidad... No tengo idea. ¡Apenas hemos llegado nosotros! Es muy temprano aún. ¡Quisiera que Toon conociera a _Young Link_ , también!

\- ¿Eh...? - Yo sólo escuché lo último, no le presté atención al principio; pero cuando dijeron mi nombre, me di cuenta que existía otro Link. - No creo que sea molestia... Conocerlo.

Pero en el fondo, no me interesaba por conocerle. Entre menos personas sean a las que le hable, mucho mejor. ¿Y si termino confiándome como estúpido?

\- ¡Ya estamos, Ness y Toon!

Nos detuvimos frente a un gran edificio, ancho. Era grande, mucho más que mi isla, o la Isla del Dragón. No abrí mi boca como gesto de sorpresa, pero sí se notaba todo en mis ojos. Se veía aterrador ver algo muy grande como esto.

-¿Esto es... Un centro comercial...? -Incluso me costaba trabajo hablar, por la impresión.

\- ¿Que nunca fuiste a uno, Toon Link?- Nana parecía bastante extrañada, como si estuviese muy sorprendida.

\- Pues... Algo tan moderno como esto, nunca he visto. - Me sentí algo patético e ignorante, por ver algo tan nuevo, que jamás en mi vida había visto.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Así él va a aprender! ¡Quizás te hagas adicto a las compras! - Respondió Ness, juntando sus palmas en un sólo aplauso.

\- ¿Adicto a las com-? Oye, no me gusta gastar tantas rupias, ¿entiendes?

\- Chicos, dejen de pelear y entremos. No queremos que los demás vean que somos problemáticos, ¿no? - La chica de parka soltó un profundo suspiro, llevaba una expresión seria ahora.

Entonces, entramos por unas puertas que... ¿Se abrían automáticamente? ¡Cómo pueden hacer eso!

Lo más impresionante, a lo que incluso quedé maravillado tanto por dentro que por fuera, fue por las tantas tiendas que habían. Era realmente espectacular ver este ambiente demasiado iluminado.

 _"A LAS 9 AM SE PIDE CORDIALMENTE RETIRARSE DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL COCOTERO, SE REALIZARÁ UN TORNEO EN MARIO KART Y ESTE ESCENARIO SERÁ PARTE DEL EVENTO."_

Por un altavoz en todo el centro, se escuchó una voz agradable, enérgica, de un hombre.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya está el _Smash Announcer_ aquí! Qué alegría verle una vez más, aw. - La joven esquimal de ojos azules caminaba ligeramente, disfrutando de la caminata, por lo que se veía.

\- ¿Dónde es que estaba la tienda de ropa de esas hermanas? _Pili, Mili, y Trini_... -Ness observaba a cada alrededor suyo, sin disimular nada sus acciones.

\- ¡Cierto! ¡Allá, al fondo! -Apuntó Nana, con el índice de su mano recubierta por su guante marrón.

Se adelantaron caminando, pero yo estaba caminando lento, como suelo hacerlo. Con mucha tranquilidad. Los veía apenas, ya que había gente por estos lados también.

\- ¡Toon! ¡Apresúrate o te vas a perder entre la multitud! - Resonó la voz de Ness, como un bajo eco, entre todas las otras voces que se escuchaban. No sé cómo, pero pareciera como si la voz hubiera sonado en mi mente.

Apresuré el paso, casi corriendo. En cierta parte, estar en "soledad" en un lugar desconocido, no ha sido mucho mi especialidad. En las aventuras, sí, claro que podía ir a lugares solo. Pero tenía a mi abuela, el _Rey de Hyrule_...

Y _Tetra_... Pero ella...  
Olvídenlo. No lo hablaré ahora mismo. ¿Cómo se me ocurre pensar en ella, en momentos así? Ya no estoy en el _Gran Mar_. Debo olvidarla.

Estaba tan pegado a mis pensamientos ridículos, que no me di cuenta que nuevamente estaba con ambos niños. Aunque, esta vez, en una pequeña tienda de ropa.

Dentro de ésta, había un par de... ¿ _Erizos_? ¡Un erizo rojo que hacía ropa, y un erizo azul que atendía a los clientes! Ambos, tenían aspecto femenino. Quizás eran hembras.

\- ¡ _Piliiii_!~

\- ¡ _Miliiii_!~ - Ness y Nana casi gritaron al unísono. Nana fue a abrazar al erizo, o eriza, de pelaje rojizo, y Ness, por su parte, fue a abrazar a la eriza de pelaje azul.

Aunque la eriza roja estuviese concentradísima trabajando en una costura, tan pronto escuchó la voz de Nana, y detuvo su trabajo, para abrazarla. Igualmente, la eriza de pelaje azul, abrazó con fuerza al niño de gorra.

Y yo... Pues... sólo observaba las prendas de ropa que se veían allí, mientras.  
Sorpresivamente, unos brazos se envolvieron en mi cuerpo, por detrás. ¿¡Estaba alucinando, o es que alguien estaba realmente abrazándome!?

- _¡Se nota que es igual a Link!_ \- Se escuchó una voz femenina, que provenía exactamente de la persona que me estuviera abrazando. Sin embargo, yo no la podía ver.

Por un momento, fue como si hubiera sentido el calor de los brazos de mi abuela, abrazos que ella me daba cuando era muy pequeño. Hace mucho que no recibía un abrazo así.

\- ¡ _Trini_! Este chico es el hermano menor de Link, Toon Link. Necesitamos un traje para él.- Empezó a decir Nana, refiriéndose a la persona que estaba abrazándome, como " _Trini_ ".

La supuesta _Trini_ dejó de abrazarme, dejándose ver ahora. Una eriza, parecida a _Mili_ , pero con la diferencia de su vestimenta elegante, y tenía sombras en los ojos. No como _Mili_ o _Pili_ , con trajes de... ¿Trabajadoras?

-Hmm...- Susurró Mili, aún trabajando en su máquina de costuras.- _Traje de Héroe._

-¿ _Traje de Héroe_?- Pregunté yo, el nombre era igual a mi traje antiguo.

\- Cinturón marrón con broche dorado de espiral, camiseta verde limón, camisa y falda verde, gorro puntiagudo verde, mallas blancas, botas marrones. Pili, eso es lo que necesita el _traje de Héroe_.- Respondió Mili, dirigiéndose a su hermana azul.

-¡Allá voy, hermanita!

-Momento, si el traje de Héroe tiene todo eso...

¿¡Es igual a _mi_ traje de Héroe!? ¿¡Igual en todo!? ¡Todo lo que dijo Mili, pertenecía a mi traje! ¿¡Sería ese traje que alguna vez perdí!?

Pili, la eriza azul, había desaparecido unos instantes, fue a otra parte de la pequeña tienda.  
Yo, pensando profundamente.  
Nana, hablando con Ness.  
Y Trini, hablando con Mili, que no dejaba esa bendita máquina de coser.

-¿Qué pasa, Toon? ¿Por qué tan pensativo, de repente?- Me preguntó Ness. Yo no había reaccionado de inmediato, y a los 10 segundos pasados, contesté.

-Nada, nada...

Pili dejó ver su presencia nuevamente, esta vez sujetando algo en sus patas. Cuando la vi, mi sorpresa no podía ser más grande.

Claro, ese traje era igual al que yo tuve alguna vez. Parecía que era el auténtico. Aunque yo intentase disimular toda la nostalgia que inundaba mi interior, fue en vano. Mi rostro mostraba lo atónito que estaba, inevitablemente.

-Sí, ese mismo, hermana.- Respondió la eriza roja, Mili. Aunque ni siquiera veía el traje, afirmaba que era aquel el correcto.

-¡Síiii! ¡Es muy bonito!- La esquimal de rosa había sido la primera que fue a revisarlo.

Entonces, la joven animal se acercó a mí, entregándome con cuidado ese traje... Tan ordenado, se veía como nuevo...  
Todo esto me había recordado a aquel momento, con mi abuela, ese día...

Mi cumpleaños...

A los 9 años. Cuando ella regresó a la Isla, después de que ella hubiera desaparecido cuando yo era más pequeño... Ella siempre fue la única que me quería en ese lugar, y sólo el cariño de ella me bastaba.

Ella... No entiendo cómo es que pudo haber fallecido ya. Me quitaron a la persona más preciada de mi vida.

- _¿Toon? ¿Estás bien?_ \- La voz de Ness había aparecido en mi mente, como si hubiera existido algún tipo de _Telepatía_. Reaccioné de inmediato, observando al chico de gorra.

- _¡Sí, sí!_ -Fue lo que contesté, mentalmente.

Sin embargo, algo me dejó con un vacío. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ness estaba lejos, en una distancia con la que no podemos hablar en voz normalmente alta. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que le escuché claramente. Él sólo me veía y asentía con la cabeza... Debería preguntarle acerca de sus habilidades luego.

- _Pst, Toon..._ -Nana estaba al lado mío, me dio ¡Un gran susto!- ¡Pruébate ese traje ya! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-Perdón, perdón. -Hice una mueca, caminando hacia un probador de ropa.

Mientras cambiaba mi traje dentro del probador, pensaba...

¿Ellos podrían enseñarme a querer?  
¿Aprenderé a querer?  
¿Por qué, siendo un absoluto desconocido, se comportan tan gentiles conmigo? Todos aquí verdaderamente, son rarísimos.

Hace mucho que anhelaba un buen trato. Que me hablaran tan bien. Aunque las dudas sólo me atormentan. Las millones de preguntas que pasan por mi cabeza, me perturbaban.

" _¡No! ¡No te encariñes!_ " Sonó una voz, la voz que ha estado conmigo por estos años; la de aquella esmeralda.

Ya estaba vestido con este traje. No creo haber tardado tanto, era muy simple, y yo no suelo tardarme en vestirme.  
Cuando salí, se escucharon los aplausos de 5 personas, ya saben de quiénes. Ness, Nana, y las erizas.

-¡Yo dije que sería un traje divinamente divino!

-¡Nana! ¡Ya hay que apresuraaaarse!

-Ay, Ness. Aún hay...-Nana revisó su brazo, como si tuviera un reloj allí, aunque obviamente no tenía nada.- ¡Hay tiempo! Vamos a comprar algunas cosas que sólo venden hoy.

Vi a Ness suspirar, pero los ánimos no se le iban. Yo quería irme ya, pero les hice un favor y decidí seguir acompañándoles.  
Se despidieron de las hermanas, y yo hice un pequeño gesto de despedida con la mano, aunque notable. También se despidieron de mí.

\- _¡Gracias! ¡Vuelvan pronto!_

...

-¡Vamos a comprar algunos peluches, niños!

-¿Por qué tanta conmoción para comprar peluches ahora?- Pregunté a Nana, aunque esa pregunta sonó algo seca, pero nada más era por el aburrimiento y el sueño que tenía ahora.

-Porque hay peluches muy lindos, Toon Link. De seguro hay un peluche inspirado en ti, o habrá luego.- Respondió Ness, y al parecer, luego recordó algo.- ¡Aaaah! Por cierto, también quiero ver luego si es que mi nuevo compañero ha llegado. ¡De seguro ya pasó el torneo!

Sin darme cuenta, nos encontrábamos en una tienda de peluches. Gran variedad de éstos, en realidad.  
Velozmente ambos chicos se repartieron por la tienda, buscando...

-"Buscar un peluche no creo que me haga daño."- Pensé.

Así que fui recorriendo los pasillos, observando cada peluche que se exhibía aquí. Realmente eran demasiados.

 _Kirby_...  
¡Un peluche de _Kirby_!  
¡No puedo creerlo! ¿¡Existe _Kirby_ en Smash Bros.!? Lo tengo que conocer. Su apariencia ha cambiado tanto desde que lo jugaba en mi consola. ¡Ahora es mucho más adorable!

-Hm, quiero este peluche. -Mencioné.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Kirby, ¿no?!

Casi por arte de magia una mujer apareció por los pasillos. La mujer tenía su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta alta; sus ojos azules muy bonitos, llevaba un vestido de verano color rosa Ah, y también llevaba un parasol.

¿Que no hacía frío para llevar _UN VESTIDO DE VERANO_?

-¡ _Princesa Pe-_!

-¡Nana! No reveles mi nombre aquí, querida.- Nana había aparecido también unos segundos, y la mujer se tornó nerviosa al decir esto. ¿Por qué no quería que dijese su nombre?

-"¿Es una _princesa_?..."-Pensé. La única princesa que yo conocía, era a _Zelda_. Sólo ella.

-Hola, pequeño.- La peli rubia se inclinó un poco hacia abajo, para darme unas pequeñas y suaves palmadas en mi cabeza.- ¡Pareces el hijo auténtico de Link! Qué adorable. Eres como Young Link, ¡él también estaba aquí! Y... y...

Y ella hablaba, hablaba demasiado. Pero... Su voz era tan cariñosa que era casi imposible no escucharla. Gracias a las palmaditas, mis mejillas se sentían algo cálidas. No sé qué había sido eso.

-¡Ah, cierto! Perdona por molestarte con mis charlas, he recordado que tú estás comprando un peluche, hahaha.- ¡Hasta su risa era tan frágil!- ¡Vamos! Yo te lo compraré, tú sólo tómalo.

Me sorprendí de inmediato. Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, sintiendo que mi rostro también se sentía cálido. ¿ _Vergüenza_ , sería?

-¡No no no! ¡N-no hace falta!

-Ay, pero Toon. Eres nuevo, al igual que _Lucas_ , _Wolf_ , _Meta Knight_ , _Zero_ _Suit Samus_... ¡Me encantan los niños! Siento que debo protegerlos.

¿Cómo ella sabía todo esto? ¿Cómo ella sabía _mi nombre_?...  
Tantas dudas por hoy, me dejarán con una jaqueca terrible el día de hoy.

-Ya, ya...-Le asentí finalmente. La supuesta princesa, parecía muy feliz porque le acepté.

A pasos ligeros y veloces, se dirigió a otro pasillo, aunque ya no se podía ver.  
Pasaron pocos segundos cuando ella regresó de igual manera, hacia mí.

-Listo, querido Toon. ¡Puedes tomar tu peluche!- Me quedé en silencio, tomando a aquella bola rosa. Este peluche estaba hecho de un material ¡demasiado suave! Tanto, que era casi imposible dejar de tocarlo.

- _G-gracias_...- Susurré, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchase.

-¿Hay algún otro que quieras? ¡Puedo comprarte otro!

-¿Otro, señorita...? ¿Está usted segura?

-Claro, pequeño. No tengo ningún problema en comprarte uno más.

Entonces, con algo más de confianza, revisé si habría otro que me convenciera.

Y de repente, algo me llamó demasiado la atención.

Habían dos peluches que estaban juntos. Uno, era de _Nana_ , obviamente era fácil reconocerle por su parka rosa.

Pero el otro que estaba a su lado... ¿ _Quién sería_?  
¿Era un niño, verdad? Es muy igual a Nana. Con la diferencia de que, éste llevaba una parka azul, y el peinado variaba un poco.

" _Ice Climbers_ " decía en la placa, abajo de ellos. Por lo que veo, son hermanos gemelos.

-Qué lindos se ven allí, ambos.

La señorita rubia me escuchó y procedió a hablar.

-¡Ohh! ¿Hablas de _Popo_ y _Nana_?

-Sí. Aunque sólo conozco a Nana, a _Popo_ no le he visto en la mansión.

-Ahh, eso es porque no estaba allí. Popo había ido a la escuela para resolver algo, o no sé.

-Entonces... Elijo estos peluches.

La mujer me sonrió, volviendo hacia la dirección por la cual fue.

-¡Tómalos!-Me indicó ella.

Los tomé, y así es como conservaba a mis tres peluches en mis brazos. Era demasiado lindo contemplarlos, ¡podría estar así todo el día!

-¡Ya son tuyos!- Me dijo la oji-azul, nuevamente estando frente mío.

-Gracias, realmente se lo agradezco mucho...

Y, tomándome por sorpresa, me tomó con ambas manos por la cabeza, inclinándose y plantándome un pequeño beso en mi cabeza.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

-¡Ay, por el _Reino Champiñón_ , dónde quedaron mis modales! Lamento no haberme presentado como se debe. Ejem, ejem...-Vi que soltó un suspiro ligero.- Soy _Peach_ , es un gusto verte aquí en _Nintendo_.  
Ya sabes que sé tu nombre, pero te preguntarás el por qué lo sé. Te lo explicaré... Luego de pasar el examen, ¿Sí?

- _¡Toooooon! ¡Vámonos ya! ¡Ya casi empieza el examen para ti!_

Desde afuera, se escuchó la voz enérgica de Ness. Antes de echarme a correr, la señorita Peach me regaló una bolsa, adornada, muy bonita a mi parecer.

-¡ _Buena suerte_!- Exclamó ella.

Me despedí con un ligero gesto de mi mano... y sonreí. No fue notorio, pero le sonreí.  
¿Por qué me sentía como si estuviera experimentando la felicidad?

" _Tienes que resistirte a eso, Toon Link._  
 _No le hagas caso a tus emociones, ¡Sentir felicidad no es lo correcto!_ " Allí escuché otra vez esa voz, proveniente de la perla. Tenía tal poder en mí, que no le pude desobedecer.

Salí de la tienda de peluches, sujetando la bolsa con esos peluches, y con el rostro sin ánimos. Todo lo que había sentido hace unos segundos, fue exprimido por ese objeto.

¿Se preguntarán por qué no me deshago de ella? De cierta manera, me sirve demasiado. Puedo ser fuerte, frente a cualquier situación que se me aparezca. Pero la parte mala, es que todo buen sentimiento que llegue a mi cabeza, desaparece. Esa es la razón. Le tengo un aprecio a esa perla, después de todo.

-¡Toon, Toon! ¡Ya, vámonos!-Me dijeron Ness y Nana.

No corrimos tanto por el centro, aunque yo seguía sin saber hasta dónde nos dirigíamos. Cerca, se podía apreciar algún tipo de portal. De seguro esto es algo que nos llevaría directamente a la mansión.

-¡Esto nos lleva directamente a la mansión!- Me dijo Nana.

No habíamos dejado de correr hasta que entramos al portal. Todo había pasado en un milisegundo. La rapidez con que el portal nos dejó frente a la mansión, fue increíble.

-¡Iré a ver a mi compañero de habitación! De seguro debe de estar por allí. ¡Buena suerte, Toon Link!- Ness se esfumó muy deprisa en cuanto dijo esto.

Mientras, Nana me guiaba dentro de la mansión, a otro lugar que yo no había visto. Aunque claro, aún no he podido ver ni las habitaciones.  
Caminamos un poco por un pasillo algo oscuro, a lo que ella se detuvo casi a la mitad de éste.

-¡Bueno! Debes seguir caminando tú solo. Lo único que puedo decir, es que te deseo muy buena suerte, Toon Link.- La esquimal me sonrió con seguridad, dándome unas pequeñas palmadas en mi hombro.

-Gracias, Nana.

-¡Oh, cierto! Casi lo olvidé. Entrégame la bolsa, te lo guardaré mientras.

Le asentí, extendiendo mi brazo que sujetaba esa bolsa con peluches, para dárselo.

-Toon, tus armas están allí adentro. Camina sin parar hasta abrir aquella puerta grande de allí.- Me apuntó hacia adelante, por el fondo.- ¡Y eso! Vuelvo a decir que, buena suerte.

Se retiró. Observé un poco más hacia atrás, pero luego proseguí a avanzar.  
Cada vez que avanzaba, sentía algo de miedo. No tengo mucho afán por los lugares tan oscuros como éste. Además de amplias paredes, la puerta que se veía era enorme.  
Todo era lúgubre. La sensación de inquietud no se iba.

¡Al fin llegué a esa puerta! Empujé un poco ésta con la mano, y se abrió. El ambiente dentro, también era escaso de luz. Por mis diosas, tengo tantos pensamientos ahora.

Cuando ya estaba entrando a este "nuevo mundo", escuché las exclamaciones alegres de Nana, por último.

- _¡Popo! ¡Al fin estás, hermano! Quiero que conozcas a Toon Link cuando termine el...-_

Casi volteé a ver quién era ese tal Popo, pero ya todo estaba silencioso, y no pude ver nada.

Ya me encontraba con mi destino final.

 **¡Final del capítulo! No está tan interesante como el primero (creo yo), pero el capítulo 3 será mejor, se los prometo. ¡Pueden comentar y opinar! Me ayuda mucho -u- ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo tres!~**


	3. Examen y compañero de habitación

**¡Hola! Debo una disculpa porque aquí no he publicado el fanfic, tan sólo he avanzado en Wattpad. Mi PC murió ;'c así que lo hago desde la sala de computación gg. Pero bueno, aquí está. Cuando pueda subiré el capítulo 4 ;u;**

Yo me encontraba sobre una plataforma ahora. Este lugar era muy desconocido, y nuevo para mí. Parecía un lugar en el espacio, donde veía relucientes estrellas, el sol, realmente gigante; planetas también. Todo era precioso y espectacular.

Era el lugar, o uno de los lugares más bellos que pudieron contemplar mis ojos. De un lugar aterrador, he pasado más allá del firmamento.

Sin esperarlo, apareció desde el fondo, literalmente una gran mano blanca.  
Para mi sorpresa obviamente me asusté. Pero después logré recuperar la compostura.

-Bienvenido seas a este examen, Toon Link. Mi nombre es _Master Hand_.

¡La mano habló! He visto cosas extrañas, pero esto es de lo más raro. Cuando creí que no habrían más cosas tan peculiares, apareció esta extraña mano.

- _Y yo... Soy Crazy Hand..._ \- Se escuchó una voz distinta, macabra, atrás de mí. Volteé la cabeza hacia esa dirección, para ver de quién se trataba. Y para colmo, otra mano apareció.

- _Bienvenido al examen..._ \- Terminó por decir.

La diferencia entre una mano de la otra, es que _Master Hand_ tenía una apariencia demasiado pacífica. Diferente a _Crazy Hand_ ; sus dedos se movían casi alocadamente.  
Master Hand nuevamente habló.

-... El examen consiste en lo siguiente: Frente a ti, tienes las armas que se te tienen asignadas desde que comenzaste tu aventura hace algún tiempo, y terminaste por abandonar.  
Tus enemigos en este lugar, somos _yo_ , _Master Hand_ , y _Crazy Hand_ , la mano detrás tuyo.

Con sólo derrotarnos a una de nosotras, podrás desvelar tu verdadera realidad. Es importante que la enfrentes.  
Así que da lo mejor de ti, y que el éxito te dé las fuerzas necesarias para este reto.

Y tal como me indicó, vi los objetos que se encontraban frente a mí.  
 _La Espada Maestra, el escudo, el boomerang, arco y flechas, bombas, y gancho._ Todo lo que me pertenecía cuando yo estaba en mi viaje.

Tomé cada una, finalmente empuñando la _Espada Maestra_. Se sentía como si ella me daba más valor que la misma perla que conservo. Claro, la espada que repele todo mal. Siempre pensé que fue el arma más poderosa que haya podido usar.

- _Prepárate_.- Ambas manos rieron, me dio casi un susto.

Desde lo lejos, una voz como eco resonó por el lugar. La misma voz enérgica que escuché en el centro comercial.

-... _Three_!  
 _Two_!  
 _One_!  
 _GO!_

La batalla comenzó desde que la voz terminó de hablar.  
Master Hand dio el primer ataque, sacudiendo el escenario, y logró darme. Pero cuando me golpeó, pude... ¿ _Saltar_? Yo no podía dar saltos, pero hasta ahora tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Al saltar, di el primer ataque, aunque la mano loca también dio su primer ataque, intentando golpear consigo mismo en forma de puño. Por más difícil que fue, lo logré esquivar.

Las manos hacían patrones de diferentes ataques, ¡incluso lanzaban bombas! No había sido tan complicado descifrar qué ataques hacían en el momento.

Después de 3 minutos atacando, al parecer le di un golpe de gracia a Crazy Hand y, ¡Lo derroté, lo derroté!  
¡Ahora sólo queda Master Hand!

Pero al prepararme para combatir con mi último enemigo...  
He visto una escena realmente _espantosa_.  
La mano se desgarraba y quedaba de aspecto terrorífico; algo iba a salir de ella.

Y cuando se desgarró por completo, todos unos fragmentos negros salieron de ésta. Los fragmentos se dispersaron por todo el lugar. Ya no era el hermoso cielo con brillantes estrellas, ni planetas grandes. Todo el ambiente estaba mezclado con tonos _naranjas_ , _amarillos_ , _blancos_ ; algo que hacía verse muy mal.

Pero esto no fue lo peor, durante los segundos en que los fragmentos se dispersaban, terminaron de dar forma a algo.  
Y de allí, salió un ser, de cabeza, con un núcleo, y su cuerpo amorfo. Todo negro.

Ahora... Tenía que pelear con este engendro.  
Estaba difícil, él gritaba como una persona _desesperada_. O algo peor...  
También su "mano" se agitaba hacia un lado, y de allí salía un ataque casi sorpresa.  
Y otros ataques que no fueron difíciles... Algo así.

¡ _Bien_! No me ha causado tanto problema. Sigo bien, sin salir de esta plataforma.  
Lo derroté, pero ahora...

Estos fragmentos adquirieron la forma de un animal. Exactamente un _perro_ , pero con cola de... ¿ _Escorpión_? Así lo veía yo. Esto me recordaba mucho a _Molgera_ , uno de los jefes con los cuales tuve que combatir.

El perro escorpión salió al fondo del escenario, se fue directo hacia mí, y me plantó una mordida.  
Todo fue muy rápido. Salí volando tan rápido, que sentí por dos segundos que no veía _nada_. Me dolió mucho el cuerpo momentáneamente.

Pero reaparecí desde arriba hasta el escenario nuevamente. Mi cuerpo había quedado herido con los ataques, pero todas esas heridas se habían regenerado.

Me sentí como nuevo. ¡Tenía energías nuevamente! Me sentí motivado a continuar, por lo que continué peleando.  
Usar el _boomerang_ , esquivar, usar la _espada_ , tirar _bombas_... Todo estaba funcionando perfectamente.

Como me aprendí sus ataques, aunque fuera veloz, lo derroté. Nuevamente, los fragmentos salieron disparados, para una nueva forma... Espadas.

El conjunto de espadas, sí era muy rápido. Daban rápidas estocadas cada vez que estaban cerca mío. Duré más minutos luchando con ella que con los enemigos anteriores.

Era más fácil. Al parecer casi era el final.  
Cuando me deshice de las espadas, sentí un mal presentimiento.  
Lo que me dijo esa mano, resultó ser cierto. La verdadera realidad de mi persona se encontraba frente a _mí_.  
Tenía que pelear _conmigo_ _mismo_.

Él obtuvo las mismas armas que yo, así que era casi imposible esquivar los golpes que igualmente yo hacía. Pero me relajé más, ya que por lo menos logré pasar el principio, que parecía el más difícil.

Cada vez que atacaba a esta sombra, se encogía. Y cada vez que se encogía, se me hacía más fácil sacarle lejos.  
¿Cómo esto podía costarme tanto, incluso más que un jefe?

Mi álter ego salió del escenario. ¡Ya era hora de que se fuera!  
Pero las fuerzas que tenía en un principio, nuevamente descendieron. Parecía como si saliera humo de mi boca cada vez que respiraba.  
Estaba realmente cansado.

Y un poco más arriba, apareció una especie de... ¿ _Bola_? Con muchos colores. De apariencia muy indefensa. La bola se quedó flotando casi en el suelo de la plataforma.  
¿Qué debía hacer ahora...? ¿ _Atacarla_?

Sí, creo yo. Tenía un mal presentimiento de que si no la atacaba, podría perder.  
Así que preparé la espada.  
Y atacar, atacar, atacar... Ataques cargados, cortes...  
La bola se alejaba fuera del escenario, pero volvía hacia el medio, donde aprovechaba la oportunidad de atacar. Y...

 _SMASH_ _!_

...Salió, finalmente.  
Luego, todo el lugar se tornó tan blanco, que casi quedé sin ver.  
Casi como fantasmas, aparecieron dos hombres vestidos enteramente de blanco. Igualmente así tenían sus cabellos, además de tener ojos grises. Eran iguales, pero...

-" _¿Master Hand y Crazy Hand...?_ "

-Felicitaciones por lograrlo. Estás en lo correcto, Toon Link, somos nosotros. Ya nos hemos podido presentar en nuestra verdadera forma ante ti.- Esta voz sí era reconocible, Master Hand.

- _Para buena suerte... Has pasado el examen de aprobación, muchas felicidades. Ahora eres parte del mundo de Smash Brothers..._ -Esta era la voz de Crazy Hand, la mano loca que hasta ahora me dará mucho miedo.

-Ahora mismo estás en un estado de inconsciencia, por eso es que este fondo está del todo blanco. Te entregaremos esta carta, y vas a despertar, ¿está bien?

- _Oh, pero chico... Por un buen rato no podrás moverte con tanta fuerza... Las heridas que te hiciste durante el combate, reaparecerán mientras..._

Master Hand se acercó hasta mí, entregándome un sobre de color rojo. La observé un poco, y llevaba un sello de una esfera con una cruz en la esquina inferior derecha.

-Ahora, los detalles lo sabrás con los integrantes más antiguos.  
Despertarás a la cuenta de _3_...

 _2_...

 _1_...

...

-¡ _Ya está despierto_!-Sonó una voz femenina.

Tenía un profundo cansancio. Sentí que hubiera estado en un sueño. Pero ahora lograba escuchar voces, eso significaba que ya estaba despierto, sí. Estaba acostado en una cama, una cama realmente suave.

- _Toon Link, no te vayas a mover, estoy poniéndote las curitas, mi cielo._ -Esa voz... ¡Era la señorita Peach!

Inmediatamente abrí los ojos; como el tonto que fui, me moví un poco. Y al moverme, todo un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, y tuve una sensación de parálisis. Además, volví a cerrar los ojos. ¡Dolía mucho el cuerpo!

-¡ _A-auch_...!-Es lo que pude exclamar.

-Por eso no quería que te movieras, _Toony_... Es normal que estés así después del duro examen que has hecho. Pero, vas a poder moverte dentro de 20 minutos.- Señaló la princesa, ahora sentí que su mano acarició mi cabeza.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos, ahora sí podía ver bien qué es lo que había cerca de mí.  
Lo primero que vi, fue a la señorita Peach, mirándome fijamente y a las heridas que yo había tenido. Ella vestía de diferente manera ahora. Un _largo vestido de color rosa pastel_.

Y detrás de ella, había alguien mirándome también.  
Sin embargo, a ese alguien fue a quien miré por más tiempo.

Un _chico_ de ojos azulejos, cabello castaño oscuro, vestía una parka de algodón, color azul. Se veía al menos más alto que yo. Tenía la capucha de su parka en la cabeza, lo cual hacía que se viera algo... ¿ _lindo_?  
Igual a _Nana_.

ㅡ" _Así que este es Popo... Hmm..._ "

Quería quedarme mirándolo más tiempo para observarlo en detalle, pero volví a sentir la misma vergüenza a cuando _Peach_ me acarició por primera vez.  
Pero esta vergüenza fue, porque él ya tenía la mirada fija en mí, y luego frunció el ceño. Tal vez porque yo ya le estaba mirando demasiado.

Retiré la mirada inmediatamente cuando noté esto, y volví a mirar a la princesa.

-... Bueno, aquí he terminado mi trabajo. -Respondió ella, casi al punto de retirarse. Pero luego abrió los ojos como gesto de sorpresa.- ¡Casi lo olvidé!...

Este chico que se encuentra detrás de mí...-Apuntó al joven de parka.- es _Popo_. No sé si _Nana_ te haya hablado de él antes del examen.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Hah, esa Nana... Nunca se acordaría de hablar sobre su hermano.-Habló el chico, por primera vez.

-¡Pero bueno, _Popo_! Ahora tienes al chico que tanto querías conocer justo al frente tuyo, haha. Los dejaré solos, mientras. Oh, y Toon... Iba a hablarte sobre el por qué te conozco, pero quizás sea mejor que sea la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Ay, por _Hylia_... Esta princesa parece dejar todo para después. Pero por su carismática y dulce voz, le asentí apenas.

Ella se levantó de mi cama, y lentamente se retiró. Le dirigió una última mirada hacia el joven de parka azul, y al abrir la puerta, una última mirada hacia mí. Luego la cerró suavemente.

...

\- ¡Bienvenido a nuestra habitación, haha! - Popo me clavó la mirada en un segundo, mostrando nuevamente una sonrisa por alegría.

No respondí. Me quedé mirándole. Ahora que lo pienso...  
¡Este Popo es diferente al _peluche_ que compré! Se supone que sería alguien como para agarrarle las mejillas, alguien de baja estatura, alguien de ojos más pequeños y verticalmente largos...

¿Pero qué es lo que encuentro? ¡Un castaño alto, de ojos grandes! Igual de alegre como se plasma en el peluche. Pero tiene un toque atractivo...  
Esperen, olviden lo que dije.  
Al pensar esto, continuaba mirándolo.

\- Oye... ¿Te dejó mal el examen? Tal vez deberías descansar.

\- ¡ _No_ , _no_! - Atiné a responder, al fin.

\- Ahhh, ¡ya era hora de que dijeras algo! -Popo se tornó muy serio, acercándose un poco más.

\- Lo siento mucho... No soy tan bueno hablando. -Susurré.

¡Ni mucho menos podría hablar con alguien que acabo de conocer! Pero, por desgracia mía, me mostré muy débil ante él. ¿Por qué no puedes ser más serio, Toon Link?

\- Ohh, ya veo... Pero hablando en serio, ¿no deberías descan-?

\- ¿Así que tú eres _Popo_? -Interrumpí, pero soné algo tonto después de que...

-Pero si Peach lo dijo, ¿o escuché mal?

-Lo... siento...

-Así es mejor.

Esperen. ¿¡DIJE QUE " _LO SIENTO_ "!? Además, ¿¡DIJO QUE " _ASÍ ES MEJOR_ "!? ¿¡QUIÉN SE CREE ESTE TIPO!?

-... ¿Perdón? -Le pregunté, de manera lo más enfadado posible.

\- ¿Ah, qué?

\- ¿Así que tú vas a ser mi compañero de habitación? ¡Muy bien! Iré a hablar con el director de este lugar para que me cambien de compañero.

\- ¿¡Q-quéeee!? -Ahora Popo lucía asustado. Se notaba en sus ojos y en su boca abierta.

\- No me gusta que me traten como si yo fuese alguien inferior. Si no te comportas...

-Ehhh... ¡Es-está bien, está bien! No voy a tratarte así, ay. -Popo se sentó en mi cama, al lado de mis pies. -De todas maneras, ¡era sólo una broma!

Le puse una cara de " _Sí, claro. Una broma..._ ". La primera impresión de mí, ¡un completo amargado!

\- Oye... ¿Entonces te llamas Toon Link? -Me preguntó, ya no tan sonriente como antes.

-" _Pero si Peach lo dijo, ¿o escuché mal?_ " -Lo imité, con una voz algo burlesca.

\- ¡Hey, ya! ¡Deja de burlarte! -Popo frunció el ceño, al parecer sí se estaba enojando en serio.

\- ¡Pero si tú comenzaste a ser el tonto que quería burlarse de mí! -También le fruncí el ceño, ¡ese compañero de habitación no era quien esperaba!

\- ¡Y tú eres el tonto que se cree una simple broma!

Ya casi nos íbamos a pelear a golpes... Pero no se podía, claro. Además de que yo seguía herido, unas voces se escucharon en otras... ¿habitaciones?

" _¿¡QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ!?_ " Eso provocó que ambos dejáramos de discutir, por el momento.

\- ¡Ay, pues discúuuuulpeme _princesa_! -Gritó Popo por última vez. - Este Link... Parece más escandaloso que tú mismo.

¿¡Acaso era Link el que gritó!?

\- ¡Tú eres el escandaloso!- Reclamé.

\- ¡Okay, okay! ¡Yo soy el escandaloso! Detente de una vez.

Me acosté en la cama, cubriéndome completamente con las sábanas y mantas que tenía conmigo. Ugh, insoportable tenía que ser.

Parece que durante la discusión, pasaron ya _20 minutos_. Las heridas ya no las sentía, parece que se regeneraron después de todo.  
Popo se quedó callado, así que el silencio reinaba en la habitación.  
Me sentí muy incómodo al estar tantos minutos en silencio, así que me quité las mantas de encima, sentándome en la cama para estar al lado suyo.

\- ... _Lo siento._ \- Dijo él.

Suspiré. -No importa, ya pasó.

\- Es un gusto conocerte y tenerte aquí, Toon Link.

\- Ah... Gracias.

Ahora Popo fue el que suspiró.

\- Entonces, yo ahora soy tu compañero de habitación. Realmente no me esperaba que en el tiempo de _Brawl_ , viviera con un integrante nuevo.

\- ¿" _Brawl_ "? -Le pregunté. Aquel nombre sonó muy raro.

\- Hay diferentes épocas de _Super Smash Brothers_. Por ejemplo, yo llegué en la época de _Melee_. Ness está desde el _Smash 64_ , y ahora tú, y el otro niño nuevo, son de _Brawl_.  
Quizás la carta que está al lado tuyo, en esa mesita, te dé más información al respecto. O cosas nuevas que se incluirán estos años.

\- La tendré que leer después... Pero igual, muchas gracias.

\- Oye, ¿Te puedo llamar _Toon_?

Lo miré. Él estaba mostrando seriedad, pero no de una forma mala. Sólo se veía muy calmado.

\- Oh, no hay problema.

\- ¡Hay algo que también me causa mucha curiosidad! -Ahora respondió con un toque más entusiasta. Se me acercó, y vi que estaba observando hacia mi pecho. - ¿Y esa _perla_ que tienes debajo del traje?

De inmediato me puse nervioso. Por primera vez, alguien que no sabía de esta perla, lo ha visto. Obviamente debo mentirle.

\- ... E-es un amuleto que me dio... Un v-viejo amigo. -Respondí, sonriéndole de manera falsa para que se convenciera.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Puedo verla?

\- ¡ _N-no_! - Me alejé un poco de su lado, por si hubiera pensado en tocar esa perla.

\- Hmm... -Apartó su mirada de mí, hacia el lado contrario. - De todas maneras, no me interesaba en verlo.

\- ¿Ya vas a empezar, niño esquimal raro? Al menos Nana no era tan terca, ni tan intrusa.

\- ¡Bueno, yo no soy igual a ella! ¡Así que no esperes que sea igual de dulcecito!

\- ¡Espero que _Hylia_ te tenga paciencia porque yo no te tolero! - Y terminé por sacarle la lengua, acompañado de un sonidito de burla, y cerré apretadamente mis ojos.

...

\- Hay algo que acabo de recordar. - En realidad, desde que desperté, lo había recordado ya. Pero tenía que verlo, ¡mis peluches!

\- Apuesto a que has recordado que debes seguir burlándote de mí, ¿no?-Musitó el esquimal.

\- _Cállate_.

Me levanté de mala manera, muy rápido, y eso trajo consecuencias; me mareé repentinamente.

Y al marearme, me tambaleé hasta que casi me caía. Ya sentí que mis piernas habían dejado de reaccionar.  
Pero cuando me caía hacia atrás, sentí un fuerte agarre en mi espalda, y eso impidió que llegase al suelo.  
¿Al tonto se le ocurrió ayudarme...?

\- Ten más cuidado, bobo. No querrás tener un dolor de espalda por lo que resta del día.

MI CARA ARDÍA COMO NUNCA ANTES. Y traté de levantarme rápidamente, apretando mis labios a la vez.

\- "¿¡ _POR QUÉ_!? ¿¡ _POR QUÉ_!? ¿¡ _POR_ _QUÉ_!?" -Me estaba maldiciendo por dentro. Aunque por fuera, trataba de disimular que todo estaba bien.

Ahora, tratando de ignorar el tema, me acerqué a la bolsita en cuanto la logré divisar, en una esquina de un rincón.  
Al husmear en la bolsa, lo primero que saqué fueron los peluches de los Ice Climbers.

\- ¿¡TE COMPRASTE ESO!? -Me dijo el chico de parka.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Algún problema?

\- No, no. Incluso... Me agrada que alguien nos _tome en cuenta_.

Me sorprendí. ¿A qué se refería con " _tomar en cuenta_ "? Es como si... Les hiciera falta _más_ atención, o algo.

\- ¿Que no los toman en cuenta a ustedes? -Observaba a ambos peluches, y unos segundos después, hacia Popo. Su semblante siempre cambiaba de un momento a otro. Ahora estaba con una mirada triste.

\- Es una larga historia. Sólo se la puedo contar a alguien de confianza, perdona. -Terminó por decirme.

Y sin esperarlo, sentí el sonido del golpeteo de una puerta. Exactamente, llamaban a la puerta de nuestra habitación.

\- _¡Chicos! ¡Soy yo, Ness!_

Popo se acercó a la puerta, para luego abrirla.

 **Hasta aquí ha llegado el capítulo uvu ¿Qué tal? Todo en suspenso. (?) Pero okay, en el próximo capítulo habrá un PoV de Ness, así que ahí lo leerán cx byes!**


	4. Vuelta a Smash

¡Hola, lectores! Nuevamente, me disculpo por no haber podido subir esto por un buen tiempo. He estado actualizando caaasi mensualmente, pero, como tengo puesto en mi biografía, no tengo una PC, y se me complicaría mucho subir los capítulos por aquí. En fin... No sé cómo se responden los comentarios todavía xD pero ¡muchas gracias por apoyar la historia! 3

PoV Ness  
¡Al fin, un nuevo año de _Smash Bros._!  
Estaba muy impaciente por ver quiénes permanecían allí aún, y a los nuevos, ¡Ay, tantas cosas para pensar!

Recuerdo cuando en _Smash 64_ éramos muy pocos, y en Melee hubieron algunos más. Ahora en _Brawl_ ¡ya llegarían más! ¡Qué emoción!  
¿Habrá alguien que sea del mismo universo que yo? ¡Sería genial! Realmente no me gustaría seguir siendo el único del mundo de _EarthBound_ , en _Eagleland_...

Soy _Ness_ , y tengo 13 años. Parezco un niño del todo normal, pero más que nada soy un chico que tiene poderes psíquicos. Los suelo llamar _poderes_ _PSI_.

Al principio de mi viaje por todas las ciudades que conocí, yo usaba más un bate para atacar, además de objetos que aumentaban mi defensa, o velocidad, o estadísticas parecidas.

Después de concluir este camino, con 3 amigos míos: _Paula_ , _Jeff_ , y _Poo_ , me esforcé más en aprender y practicar estos poderes psíquicos, mejor conocidos como los poderes " _PSI_ " o en otro idioma, " _PK_ ".  
Gracias a mi queridísima amiga _Paula_ , y a mi queridísimo amigo _Poo_ , aprendí poderes de ataque.

 _PK Fire._  
 _PK Thunder._  
 _PK Magnet._  
 _PK Starstorm._  
Y otro que yo ya había aprendido por mí mismo, el _PK Flash_.

Y así es como me invitaron al mundo de _Super Smash Brothers_ , bastante fácil de hecho. Cuando apenas terminé mi aventura, me invitaron a este nuevo lugar.

¡Y es genial! Aunque obviamente extrañaría a mi madre, a mi hermanita menor _Tracy_ , a mi padre, y a mi perro _King_ , siempre intento mantener el contacto con ellos. Aunque sea demasiado lejos.

Porque sé que cuando tenemos vacaciones, puedo volver a mi hogar y visitarles. Así que no me puedo preocupar tanto de ellos hasta el momento.  
Sin embargo, hay ciertas veces en que los anhelo mucho, y que estén tan lejos hace que mis ánimos desciendan.

¡Pero bueno! No voy a contar sobre eso.

Cuando llegué aquí, todos fueron muy amistosos conmigo. Sobre todo _Mario_ , _Link_ , _Pikachu_ y _Kirby_. Cuando llegaban nuevos en _Melee_ , también muchos eran agradables.

Obviamente los villanos, como no son de nuestro bando del bien, no suelen hablar con nosotros. Incluso han habido problemas de peleas, como _Bowser_ , y provocó que nos separáramos entre buenos y malos. Hay habitaciones para los más agresivos, y otras en donde viven los más pacíficos.

Los amigos que logré conseguir durante _Melee_ , fueron _Young_ _Link_ , alguien que es hermano de _Link_ , y los _Ice_ _Climbers_ ; dos hermanos, el niño llamado _Popo_ , y la niña llamada _Nana_.

Recuerdo cuando éramos muy pequeños en _Melee_ , y Popo era un niño bastante miedoso. _Nana_ , siempre parecía una niña muy protectora. Esta cualidad hacía que fuese algo más popular por los jóvenes Smashers.

Y _Popo_ , como se tornaba celoso a morir, no dejaba que alguien tocara a su hermana. No más allá de su amistad.  
Así que es algo fácil conseguir el odio de Popo, si pretendes tener algo con Nana. Su miedo se esfuma casi por arte de poderes _PSI_ y se vuelve bastante agresivo.

Young Link también fue un amigo inolvidable, ¡Y eso que también sólo apareció en Melee! Es un niño alegre, que hace hasta lo imposible para ayudar a sus amigos, e igual de valiente. Aunque muchos se quejaban de él porque era un "clon" de _Link_ , ¡yo sabía que él era muy diferente!

 _Link_ no es tan sociable que digamos, pero siempre le ha tenido aprecio a _Young_ _Link_. La primera vez que Young apareció como un integrante nuevo, logré ver el semblante nostálgico que Link mostraba. Y nunca le escuché decir de su boca que " _Young Link es un estúpido clon suyo_ ".

¡Pero bueno! Dejemos a un lado este tema también.  
Me había preparado para llegar a la ciudad de _Nintendo_ , ya que nuevamente me aceptaron para asistir esta tercera vez, al torneo de Brawl.

Como tercera vez, un bus viene a buscarme a _Onett_. Aunque el camino hacia _Nintendo_ es, como dije, lejos, gracias a este bus, no tardo más de un día.

Me despedí de mi familia, con algo de lástima, pero en el fondo sé que estarán muy bien. Siempre recuerdo que _Tracy_ contiene sus ganas de llorar, y me abraza tanto rato que pareciera que no me soltaría nunca. Es muy linda.

Cuando comenzaba a ver qué tal estaba la ciudad de Nintendo, me di cuenta que hubieron cambios, aunque no demasiados.

Casi todo seguía igual, pero podríamos decir que tenía... ¿Mejor definición?  
Es algo indescriptible, en realidad. Espero que hayan... ¡muchos más eventos! ¡Algún tipo de historia! ¡Más modos de entrenamientos!

¡Ahora que lo pienso, al parecer, hasta una escuela construyeron! Puedo verlo todo desde el bus.

Algo que sigo admirando es, a medida que pasan los años, la ciudad mejora más y más. Desde unos escenarios vacíos hasta unos escenarios espectaculares, ¡y sé que en Brawl serán más asombrosos!

Así finalmente llegué a la mansión. Sigue igual de arcaica como hace años atrás. Aunque su aspecto antiguo queda solamente por el exterior; en el interior, puedes ver lo que no esperabas ver.

Es extraño que en _Nintendo_ , la contaminación no existe, incluso cuando hay buses pasando de aquí para allá. El cielo siempre está teñido de un color azul suave, y durante la noche, aunque esté todo oscuro, las infinitas estrellas aparecen en este mismo cielo. Ojalá todo el mundo pudiese apreciar tal belleza.

Por una última vez eché un vistazo al extenso cielo, y después entré. No pasaron demasiados segundos cuando unos sonidos de pasos se acercaban. Obviamente, podía intuir de quién se trataba. O _Popo_ , o _Nana_.

Esta vez se trataba de Nana quien se apareció a saludarme con gran felicidad. Lo primero que hizo fue recibirme con un fuerte abrazo; ¡aunque ella es demasiado fuerte, y sus abrazos pueden llegar a asfixiar!

- _¡Neeeeeeess!~ ¡Muy bien! ¡Has regresado aquí!-_ Me exclamó, después de su gran abrazo, me tomó por los hombros y me comenzó a sacudir.- ¡¿Ya ves qué tan bonito se ha puesto todo?!

\- S-sí _Nana_ , ¡He visto todo!

Le dediqué una sonrisa amplia, ¡qué alegría era verles de nuevo! Al menos, sigo con dos de mis amigos que he conseguido en Melee. ¡Ahora faltan niños nuevos, y Young Link!

\- Oye, Nana... ¿Has visto a Young Link por aquí?

\- ¡Aún no ha regresado! De seguro llegará más tarde, hahaha.

\- ¡Ay, cierto! ¡Tal vez se quedó dormido, como siempre lo hace!

Comenzamos a reírnos, recordaba esos momentos graciosos en que estábamos nosotros cuatro; Popo, Nana, Young Link, y yo. Había sido una época maravillosa. ¡En 64 no había nadie, y me daba tanto miedo!  
Pero mejor, no recordemos eso. ¡Ahora importa que lleguen los nuevos!

\- ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Vienen nuevos! ¡Y creo que tú también tendrás otro compañero!

\- ¿¡E-en serio!?- ¡SÍ! ¡Eso significaba de que podría hacer un nuevo amigo! ¡Eso sí era una buena noticia!

\- ¡Síiii! Popo sacó un dato de algunos que aparecerán. Algunos se llaman...- Nana hizo una pose de pensativa, tratando de recordar los nombres.- _King Dedede, Pit, Meta Knight, Snake, Wolf, Red, Lucas, Toon Link_...

\- Espera, ¿Dijiste " _Toon Link_ "?- Interrumpí, no a propósito, es sólo porque me llamó la atención.

\- Uh, sí. Popo está muy emocionado por verle, quizás es porque es hermano de _Link_ y _Young_.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?...- Estaba algo confundido.

\- ¿No te acuerdas, Ness?

Me miró perpleja, yo en realidad no me acordaba, así que le negué con la cabeza. Me llevó hasta un rincón, para hablar con más confianza.

\- ¿No recuerdas cuando Popo _sentía_ algo por...?-Me susurró.

\- ¿¡ _Aaaah_!?

\- ¡ _SHHHH_ , NO GRITES!

\- Mira quién lo dice.

\- Aghhh, da igual.- Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.-Pues, esto ya no lo sabías. Popo... Antes de terminar _Melee_ , le confesó a Link sus sentimientos hacia él y... Por lo que Popo me dijo...

 _PoV Popo_  
■● _Flashback_ ●■

\- ¡Link! ¡Necesito hablar contigo, antes de que vuelvas a tu universo!

Antes de que Link se fuera de Nintendo a través del portal, alcancé a que se detuviera. Su mirada se volteó hacia mi persona. Siempre que me dirigía la mirada, mi mente se tornaba nerviosa, y me era difícil pensar.

\- _¿Popo? ¿Pasa algo?-_ ¡Esta era de las pocas veces en que me hablaba! Su voz tan increíblemente serena, pero que inspiraba tanta paz... Era un placer escucharle mencionar mi nombre.

\- ¡S-sí! Ven, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

Él no se negó, al contrario, se dio la vuelta hasta quedar al frente mío. Esto sí era hermoso, pero a la vez, triste.  
Simplemente lo quería decir porque no quería quedarme callado por tanto tiempo.

Caminé, haciéndole una señal para que me siguiera. Y sin haberlo creído, ¡sí me estaba siguiendo! A este paso me iba a derretir de ternura.  
Cuando llegamos al lado de una de las pequeñas lagunas de tono turquesa, de la mansión, me detuve, a lo que igual él se detuvo.

\- _Entonces... ¿Qué es eso importante que debes decirme?_

\- El último día en Melee... No sabemos si mi hermana y yo quedemos para Brawl. Nadie lo sabe. Las propias manos lo deciden.

Me di la vuelta para verle. Tenía que alzar la cabeza para poder apreciar esos hermosos ojos, azules como el zafiro, que me veían fijamente. Link tan sólo estaba callado, escuchando.

\- ... Así que quiero que sepas esto, por si no regreso al próximo torneo. Yo, sé que no te llamo la atención, ni te intereso, pero yo te admiro, me gusta tu actitud tan tranquila, tan amable... y...

Link no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro. Yo observaba en detalle si es que cambiaba algo en su semblante, pero no, ningún ligero cambio siquiera.

\- En fin, yo no tengo tanto conocimiento de estos sentimientos, pero yo, te quiero demasiado.

\- _Popo, ya lo sospechaba.-_ Me contestó, seguido de un ligero suspiro.- _No hace falta que sigas hablando._

Apreté mis puños, yo sabía qué iba a pasar. Soy un idiota, lo único que podía pensar ahora, es que soy un idiota.

\- _Pero lo único que te gusta es por lo amable y carismático que aparento ser, ¿no? Intento parecer alguien así, pero... No soy como tú crees._

\- ¿¡C-cómo que no!? ¡No puede ser que tú puedas ser así todo el día!

\- _Bueno, bueno. No es tan difícil. Obviamente me gusta confiar en los demás y que ellos confíen en mí, pero... Es sólo una parte de mi persona._

¿De qué hablaba? ¿Ocultaba algún defecto? ¿Era una persona mala, traicionera?

\- _No estoy diciendo de que yo sea una persona mala. Pero si en realidad sientes algo por alguien, puede que sólo le conozcas por una parte de su persona; y al conocerlo completamente, no te va a interesar del todo._  
 _De por sí, como dije, me encanta ayudar a otros sin pedir nada a cambio, aunque lo veas siempre, pero yo no tendría sentimientos de amor hacia alguien._

Yo entendía hasta qué punto quería llegar, obvio. Yo desde el principio supe que rechazaría estas cosas.  
Pero algo de lo que me preguntaba es...

¿No sentía ningún sentimiento de amor, como más que un conocido, más que un amigo? No hablo del familiar, sino que... Algo más claro que... un noviazgo.

Ni siquiera demostraba ser diferente frente a la princesa _Zelda_ , nada. Incluso se podía decir de que harían buena pareja, pero nadie decía que los habían visto juntos, o acciones que revelaran un supuesto romance.

\- _Probablemente no logre expresar con claridad las emociones que tengo, por eso no suelo alterarme con facilidad; pero el sentimiento de amor... simplemente no existe en mi vida._

Sí, tal y como lo pensé. ¿Por qué es tan difícil que se exprese? Tal vez no me gustaba, sino que lo que sentía por él era... Admiración.  
Me sentí tan feliz, tan entusiasmado, que hoy aprendí una lección.

■● _Fin Flashback_ ●■  
 _PoV Ness_

\- ¿¡Entonces no le pasó _nada_!? ¿¡No le afectó que le _rechazara_!?

\- En parte, al principio sí le dolió, pero me contó que de repente sus palabras le hicieron rebosar de felicidad, algo bastante extraño, para mí y de seguro para ti también.

No podía ser... Se supone que cuando tienes sentimientos por alguien, pero éste no te los corresponda, duele, y mucho. No me ha pasado, pero me han relatado que se siente como si una parte de ti se destruyera. Sin embargo también, es parte de la vida.

Pero que Nana me contase esto, me dejó bastante boquiabierto y pensativo.

\- ¿No lo viste triste en ningún momento?- Pregunté.

\- ¡No, y eso que lo estuve vigilando todas las vacaciones!

\- Nana, me extraña si te soy sincero...

\- ¡ _Nessssssss_!

Otra voz enérgica resonó por el pasillo en el cual estábamos yo y Nana, pero en vez de que fuera femenina, resultó ser una voz masculina. Me propuse a ver, por los alrededores, hasta que supe de quién se trataba.  
Pues era Popo, era fácil identificarlo gracias a su llamativa parka azul. Los Ice Climbers llevaban parkas que llamaban la atención de alguien, aunque, no de todos, claro.

\- ¡ _Popo_! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verteeee!~

Popo se lanzó a abrazarme, y al igual que Nana, me apretó con fuerza, pero la felicidad disminuía el dolor que me daba con los aprietos. No pude abrazarlo de vuelta, pero no importaba.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta, Popo y Nana. ¡Me emociona mucho verlos, en serio!

\- ¡A mí me emociona que tú estés aquí también!- Exclamó Popo, terminando de abrazarme. Sí que se veía bastante alegre el día de hoy.

-¿Ya están listos para conocer a los nuevos?- Les pregunté a ambos.

\- ¡Yo sí! ¡Quiero conocerlos a todos!- Nana siempre se interesaba en socializar con cualquiera.

\- Y yo quiero conocer a _Toon Link.-_ Afirmó Popo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en conocerle? ¿Es porque es hermano de Link?- Le propiné un pequeño golpe con el codo a su brazo, a la vez entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¡No, no es eso! ¡Es que me han dicho que parece un gatito!

\- ¡AWWWW! Popo y yo amamos a los gatitos, aunque no se encuentran en las montañas, supongo...

\- Yo prefiero los perros, aunque no negaré que los gatos son realmente tiernos.- Le podría pedir a mi madre de que tengamos un gatito en casa, aunque no me gustaría que _King_ comenzara a pelear con él.

\- En fin... Yo debo irme un rato a la escuela, me llamaron para ir hacia allá. Así que, si ven a Toon Link, le saludan de mi parte, haha.- Dijo Popo, ya casi retirándose desde la puerta principal.

\- ¡Eso lo harás tú solo, Popo!- Le terminó por decir Nana. Él sólo se limitó a reirse, y finalmente irse. Yo me puse a reír un poco, también.

\- Ahora... ¿Qué debería hacer?- Me pregunté para mí mismo, pero la esquimal de parka rosa me escuchó.

\- Deberías ir a ver los datos de los nuevos, malamente no salen fotos de ellos, aún, pero con el término del examen ya estarían aprobados.

Le asentí, me causaba curiosidad ver a los que se establecían acá.  
Me fui caminando por el pasillo, buscando por todos lados el salón de los anuncios. Siempre suelen cambiar las posiciones de este tipo de salas, pero era fácil reconocerlos.

Justo como lo pensé, logré encontrar aquel salón. Las puertas grandes, aunque no demasiado. Las letras grandes y plateadas que plasman la palabra " _Anuncios_ ".

Abrí las puertas, y entré. El silencio era alguna de las cosas que existía dentro. Habían algunos objetos que se usan en combate tirados en el suelo. En una gran mesa, una fila de papeles.

Me acerqué a la mesa, y proseguí a tomar algunos de los papeles. Sí, era la información de los nuevos, todo ordenado y bien escrito.

 _Nombre_ : Pit.  
 _Edad_ : Desconocida. Aparentemente 15 años.  
 _Saga de videojuego_ : Kid Icarus  
 _Especie_ : Ángel.  
 _Armas_ : Arco de flechas, orbitales, brazal.  
 _Habilidad especial_ : Volar.

 _Nombre_ : Rey Dedede.  
 _Edad_ : Desconocida.  
 _Saga de videojuego_ : Kirby.  
 _Especie_ : Pingüino.  
 _Armas_ : Cuerpo a cuerpo, martillo.  
 _Habilidad especial_ : Flotar, invocar Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo.

 _Nombre_ : Toon Link.  
 _Edad_ : 12 años.  
 _Saga de videojuego_ : The Legend of Zelda.  
 _Especie_ : Hylian.  
 _Armas_ : Espada Maestra, escudo, boomerang, gancho, bombas.  
 _Habilidad especial_ : Buen manejo de la espada.

 _Nombre_ : Wario.  
 _Edad_ : 35 años.  
 _Saga de videojuego_ : Wario Ware Inc.  
 _Especie_ : Humano.  
 _Armas_ : Cuerpo a cuerpo, motocicleta.  
 _Habilidad especial_ :

...  
Prefiero no seguir leyendo esa ficha.

 _Nombre_ : Lucas.  
 _Edad_ : 12-13 años.  
 _Saga de videojuego_ : EarthBound/Mother.  
 _Especie_ : Psíquico.  
 _Armas_ : Poderes _PSI_ ; Fire, Thunder, Magnet, Freeze.  
Serpicuerda.  
 _Habilidad especial_ : PSI Starstorm.

Esperen, ¿¡habrá un _nuevo_ chico de _mi_ universo aquí!? ¡Es... muy genial! Me quedé impresionado, leyendo repetitivamente esta ficha. Sí, no era falso, es un niño como yo, ¡es de mi mundo! ¡Lo tengo que conocer sí, o sí!  
Espero que pronto pueda encontrarme con él y hablarle. Aunque ni siquiera sé cómo es él. Tal vez tenga algo que le caracterice.

De repente, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando pude oír la voz de _Nana_ ; algo casi inaudible, pero lo pude captar de todas maneras.

\- _¡Ahhhh! ¡Tú eres el niño nuevo! ¡Mira, mira Ness! ¡Aquí está el chico del que nos hablaban!_

Salí de la sala, corriendo algo veloz hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de Nana. Por lo que me di cuenta, estaba junto a alguien casi en la entrada de la Mansión.  
Un momento... ¡Es el _hermano_ de Link! Tiene las mismas facetas que él. Así que éste era _Toon Link_... Y junto a él, se encontraba Link.

Me impresioné, así que dije que sí que era igual a Link. Nana y yo nos presentamos, y el héroe se tornaba muy serio. No parecía dar una buena impresión, tal vez por desconfianza o cosas así. De todas maneras, Nana y yo tratamos de ser seguros con él.  
¡De verdad era adorable! Pero se veía algo enojado, así se vería más adorable.

Link dijo que Toon Link debía hacer el examen, ¡era cierto! Aunque a Nana no le pareció que fuese una buena idea, que Toon llevara esa camisa azul y pantalones naranjos.

Así que lo llevamos al centro comercial Cocotero, una de las pistas de _Mario Kart_.  
Buscamos una tienda de ropa en específico, una que se ubicaba en el universo de _Animal Crossing_.

No habla mucho, ni tampoco parece tan feliz por socializar. ¿Por qué sería? Ojalá se adapte a esta ciudad pronto, ¡me gustaría ser su amigo!

Me quedé pensando en aquel nombre... _Lucas_... ¡Él también tenía que ser mi amigo!  
¡Y, y el compañero de habitación también!

Cuando terminamos de buscarle el traje, ellos fueron a una tienda de peluches. Yo igual pasé, pero de hecho no quería ir allí. Quería ir hacia un lugar donde hubiera alguna cabina telefónica, así que salí de la tienda.  
Al encontrar una cabina, me dispuse a llamar a mi madre.

Si no la llamo... No puedo ser igual que siempre. La extrañaría tanto, que no tendría capacidad ni de luchar.

\- _Mamá_...

" _¡Querido hijo! ¿Has llegado a Nintendo?_ "

\- ¡Sí, mamá! ¡Está mucho mejor ahora!

" _Eso me alegra muchísimo, espero que lo pases bien durante esos años. Sabes que te vamos a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos._ "

\- ¡Claro, mamá! ¡Cuida mucho a King y a Tracy!

" _¡Por supuesto! Tracy te ha extrañado, pero todo está bien. Que tengas muy buen día, hijito._ "

\- Besos, mamá.

Colgué el teléfono, y me regresé a donde estaban los chicos. Allí, casi afuera, estaba Nana. Estaba esperando a Toon Link, al parecer.

Le dimos una señal para que saliera, y cuando salió, llevaba una peculiar bolsita. Al parecer compró peluches. No se ve malo después de todo.

Fuimos rápidamente a la Mansión de vuelta, de repente recordé de que mi compañero de habitación ya debería de estar allí.  
Así que me despedí de los chicos, corrí por los pasillos, hasta ver un cuadro de información en la que decía qué habitación le corresponde a cada integrante.

 _Segundo piso_... ¡Bien!  
Procedí a subir corriendo por las escaleras, en una de esas casi me caigo, ¡pero es que la emoción me ganaba más!  
Uh, ¿¡y si el niño de nombre _Lucas_ era _mi_ compañero de habitación!?

Entré de golpe a una habitación con cierto número, el cual se me había asignado. Desde allí, me quedé casi sin moverme.

Había alguien durmiendo allí... no se podía apreciar quién era, estaba todo cubierto con las sábanas.  
Pero se trataba de... ¡Mi compañero de habitación!

¿ _Quién era_? ¿¡De quién se trataba!? La emoción me dominaba, pero no podía hacer ningún ruido. El pobre debe de estar tan cansado...  
Cerré la puerta, muy suavemente ahora. Con pasos sigilosos, me acerqué hacia aquella silueta cubierta en la cama.

Con calma, ya me encontraba al lado de ésta. Me incliné un poco, soltando un suspiro muy ligero para que no se oyera.  
Acerqué mi brazo izquierdo hacia la esquina superior de la sábana, y procedí a retirar con mi mano, aquella cosa que me impedía conocer al personaje...

Un rostro tan gentil, tan pacífico, pude apreciar con mis ojos. Un chico, con un característico estilo de peinado. Las hebras doradas de su cabello formaban hacia arriba un muy adorable copete. Su expresión mientras dormía, le daba un gran encanto a su persona.  
No daban ganas de despertarle, parecía disfrutar mucho de su descanso.

¿Este chico era _mi_ nuevo compañero de habitación? Creo que debo sentirme increíblemente afortunado. Yo podía escuchar mi propio corazón latir, ¡era demasiado lindo! No sé qué me ha pasado, pero fue _como si la Reina Mary me hubiera dado todo Magicant en persona._

Dejaré que duerma, luego podré entablar una conversación con él.

 **Hemos terminado con el cap, pero veré si ahorita mismo puedo subir el próximo. ¡Hasta entonces! :D**


	5. Reunión

**Nuevo capítulo, ojalá les guste cx**

Me levanté de la cama, pero lentamente, ya que no quería dejar de mirar a este chico, y además, para no despertarlo, como dije.

No sé qué me acaba de pasar, pero preferí no darle tanta importancia.  
Pero... El sentimiento de ansiar saber quién era ese rubio, no me quería dejar en paz.

Gracias a la _Reina Mary_ que me ha tocado alguien de aspecto tan simpático. Quiero decir, ¡me da igual el compañero que me toque! Tan sólo... Aunque no lo demuestre, me da algo de nervios cuando me toca hablar con alguien que no sea de socializar mucho. Alguien como _Toon_ _Link_.

Me dirigí a mi propia cama, lanzándome encima de ésta de un sólo salto, pero el salto fue ligero, por suerte.

Ahora que Toon Link, un nuevo niño de _Smash_ , se ha cruzado por mis pensamientos, me pregunté por algo peculiar que él tenía colgado en el cuello.

No se nota con facilidad ya que está oculto en sus ropas, pero como soy un chico psíquico, puedo detectar ese tipo de auras. El aura de fortaleza que Toon desprendía, venía de un objeto que lleva colgado.  
No lo puedo ver tampoco, pero ese objeto parece ser _poderoso_...

¿Por qué él utiliza ese tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso él es un chico _sensible_ en el fondo, pero ese objeto impide que se vea esa debilidad?  
No conozco su pasado ni nada, pero eso es lo que presiento, gracias a mis poderes psíquicos.

En fin. Probablemente ni _Nana_ , ni _Popo_ lo _notarían_. No sé si sea buena idea hablar con Toon Link acerca de ese tema. Tal vez debería callarme por ahora.

¿Dónde está Popo ahora? ¿Será que está esperando a Toon en la habitación, o algo así?

Debería dejar de hacer preguntas, y hacer algo para pasar el tiempo.  
Me acosté apoyando mi cara contra la almohada, intentando dormir aunque sea un poco. ¡Pero no estaba cansado! Aunque haya estado tantas horas despierto desde la mañana, no me siento cansado.

No tengo idea de cuántos minutos pasaron mientras yo trataba de conciliar el sueño, pero sentí unos ruidos en la cama de mi compañero. Ay, ¿¡Se habrá despertado ya!?

Observé sigilosamente hacia la otra cama, y me di cuenta que no estaba equivocado.  
El niño rubio estaba tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero como siempre suele pasar, no es fácil hacerlo cuando aún estás bastante dañado.

Me levanté de inmediato, a lo que él se asustó cuando me vio repentinamente.

\- ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! No te levantes, debes de haber llegado muy exhausto...

Él no respondió, y tampoco me sostuvo la mirada durante muchos segundos. Debería de presentarme, pero parecía que él ya se veía bastante asustado.

\- Lo siento... - Le dije. Tampoco respondió.

Ahora que él ya estaba despierto, y sentado, pude apreciarlo mejor con mis ojos.  
Empecé primero por su rostro.

Tenía unos grandes ojos azulejos, preciosos, aunque también se mezclaban con un tono celeste, como está teñido el mismo cielo.  
Su cabello rubio, algo desordenado, tenía, como dije antes, un peculiar peinado que jamás había visto, pero que se veía bastante bien para él.

Aunque no me viera ni hablara, yo notaba cierto desánimo en su expresión. O quizás, él estaba muy desconfiado conmigo.

Un momento... Su camisa... ¡ _Tiene que ser una broma_!  
Su camisa es igual a la mía, tan sólo cambian los colores. Franjas rojas y amarillas.

Acaso él... ¿¡ _ACASO ÉL ES EL NIÑO DE MI UNIVERSO_!? ¿¡ _Lucas_!?

\- Tú... ¿Eres L-Lucas...?

Él no quería dirigirme la mirada, pero vi que asintió con un muy leve movimiento de su cabeza.  
No lo puedo creer... Entonces este niño sería mi _compañero_ estos años.

Pero lucía bastante tímido. ¿Ya mencioné que soy algo nervioso con personas que no hablan mucho? Bueno, Lucas era una de esas personas. Pero ahora no me sentía nervioso porque no hablara, sino porque es la primera vez que ponen a alguien parecido a mí. En cuanto a universos, claro...

Me di cuenta que él se quería levantar de nuevo, a la vez susurraba unas cosas que eran imposibles de escuchar. Se tocaba su propio cabello, tratando de ordenárselo. ¿Será que le preocupaba eso?

Quería hablarle, y también quería que él se presentara. Pero... Quizás yo haya comenzado mal con mi charla.

Esperé unos eternos minutos, por si él podría articular aunque sea una palabra.

\- _H-hola..._

¿Fue mi imaginación, o dijo " _Hola_ "?...  
No podía despegar mi mirada. No lo sé, algo especial tenía que tener este niño.

\- ¿Dijiste algo...?

\- _Hola_. - Se escuchó esa palabra.

Por la _Reina_ _Mary_ , su voz... ¡Su voz era linda! Podía quedar escuchándolo por todo un día. Lástima que tan sólo he podido sacar una palabra de sus labios.  
Pero, esa única palabra ha sido...

¡ _Concéntrate, Ness_! No entiendo ni por qué me he distraído tanto.

\- ¡H-hola Lucas! Bienvenido a... a _Smash_ _Brothers_. - Le sonreí, aunque con un ligero nerviosismo que no puedo disimular. No soy de ocultar mis sentimientos. ¡Los expreso muy a menudo!

\- _Gracias..._ -Susurró Lucas.

\- Yo... ¡Soy Ness! Espero que... eh... nos llevemos muy bien.

No respondió nuevamente.  
De repente, sus ojos se dirigieron hasta los míos. Ya no veía el miedo en su rostro, pero su seriedad seguía. Me quedé observándole mientras.

 _Pov Lucas_

Creo que el niño que está sobre esa cama, es de mi mismo universo. Me ha dicho su nombre, se llama _Ness_... Es un chico bastante enérgico.

No sé cómo ha sabido mi nombre. Quizás sabía que yo iba a estar junto a él en estos tiempos.  
Yo no tenía idea de que iba a estar con alguien de mi universo, y eso es un alivio. Es casi un conocido.

Y pues, yo soy _Lucas_ , de 12 años, casi 13. Vivo en un lugar no muy grande, pero no tan pequeño, _Nowhere Islands_. Mi pasado no puede ser contado, al menos no ahora.  
Hace unas horas, aproximadamente, fui a hacer el examen de aprobación con esas manos. No puedo definir con exactitud todo lo que tuve que presenciar, el horror que se presentaba en mí. Y terminar con heridas.

No me podía levantar con facilidad, y cuando lo intenté, Ness me detuvo de golpe. Me asusté, claro está. Pero cuando le pude mirar a los ojos, pude ver que tenía unos lindos ojos _violáceos_. Esto provocó que no pudiera seguir mirándole.

Después, por segunda vez me traté de levantar, pero era para quedarme sentado y ver qué tal estaba mi cabello...  
¡S-SE HA DESORDENADO MUCHO! Oh no, oh no. ¡TENGO QUE ORDENARLO COMO SEA! Pero Ness no debe estar aquí, nadie puede ver qué tan perfeccionista soy con mi cabello.

Ness mantenía su mirada fija en mí, por bastante rato. Me sentía algo incómodo, y más porque él era un recién conocido.

\- Hay chicos de nuestra edad aquí. ¿Los quieres conocer? -Me dijo.

Lo pensé por un largo momento. Me da miedo conocer gente nueva, y suelo ser bastante tímido, algo que no agrada mucho a la gente, y no me favorece.

\- Quiero decir, ¡si no quieres, no te obligaré!

\- ¡N-no...! No es... eso.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Iré.

Ness sonrió con gratitud, dirigiéndose a mi cama. En el proceso, se le borró la sonrisa. No sé por qué habrá hecho tal cambio.

\- Pero... Aún estás con las heridas. -Señaló con la mano ciertas partes de mi cuerpo, que como se veía, tenía parches y curitas. Él estaba... ¿ _preocupado_?

Moví un poco los brazos; ya no dolían tanto como en la batalla.

\- _Estoy bien..._ -Le susurré.

\- ¿Te puedes levantar?

\- _Hmm_.

Y una vez más intenté salir de la cama, pero esta vez, el niño de gorra me ayudó, tomando suavemente mis brazos.

\- " _¿Por qué dejo que un desconocido me ayude...?_ "ㅡ Comencé a pensar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Aún soy un desconocido?ㅡ Respondió Ness.

No lo puedo creer. Él... Si es un niño con _poderes_ _PSI_... ¿Tiene _Telepatía_? Eso parece. He sentido que me ha _leído_ la mente.

\- No, n-no es eso. -Negué con la cabeza. Ness no me miraba con seguridad, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

\- Calma, lo entiendo. Es verdad que soy un desconocido.

Logré levantarme con su ayuda, pero no podía moverme con agilidad, por el momento.

\- _Gracias de nuevo._ -Volví a susurrar, pero esperaba a que él me escuchara.

\- ¡No es nada! ¡Siempre puedo ayudarte cuando lo necesites!

Esbocé una muy pequeña sonrisa, perdiendo mi mirada hacia otro lado.

 _Pov Ness_

Vi la sonrisa que Lucas ha hecho, ¡es bastante adorable! Parece una sonrisa muy tímida, como he visto que es él. Me ha emocionado mucho verle sonreír por primera vez.

Le di una señal para que se adelantara, y vi que daba pasos lentos. Por si se fuera a tropezar o algo, yo estaría atento.

\- ¡Oh, espera! Ya te abro la puerta.

Me adelanté un poco para abrirle la puerta y él saliera de la habitación. Salió primero, al menos.

\- Por cierto, no te preocupes por si tu ropa se había roto un poco en la batalla. Ya está regenerada. -Le dije, y él procedió a mirarse a sí mismo.

\- Cierto...- Me contestó. Luego seguimos caminando.

Algún que otro Smasher pasaba por los pasillos. Entre ellos, pasó _Fox_ , _Zelda_ , _Pikachu_... Y también vi a algunos _trofeos ayudantes_.

Tomé del brazo a Lucas. Esperaba que se alejaría de mí, pero no opuso resistencia alguna. En cambio, cuando lo tomé del brazo, se aferró con firmeza. Posiblemente tenía miedo.

\- ¿Dónde estará la habitación de Popo...? - Dije para mí mismo, echaba un vistazo a los nombres que salían sobre las puertas.

Y finalmente, di con la indicada. Espero no haberme equivocado.  
¡Digo, si salen sus nombres! ¡Cómo me podría equivocar!

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Soy yo, Ness! -Exclamé, dando unos golpes a la puerta.

No pasó tanto rato cuando abrieron la puerta. Se trataba de Popo.

\- ¡Hola, Ness! Y... ¡Hola, _niño_ _rubio_! - Respondió Popo. Volteé mi cabeza para ver qué hacía Lucas; nada.

\- Es algo tímido... -Le dije a Popo, ahora devolviendo mi mirada hacia el esquimal.

\- Uh, ya veo. Está igual que _cierto_ _rubio_ de aquí. -Se hizo a un lado, dejando ver la habitación; junto con un Toon Link cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Hola, _Toon Link_! -Le saludé alegremente con la mano. Él hizo apenas un ligero ademán de saludo.

\- Pasen, chicos. Hay que reunir a los cuatro niños más machos. O sea, _nosotros_. -Popo, al decir esto, comenzó a reír. Yo igual le seguí la risa. Se apartó para que pudiéramos pasar.

\- ¡Vamos, Lucas! Sin miedo. -Volví a mirar a mi amigo, dándole la pasada. Él entró sin decir nada... aún. Y luego yo entré al cuarto.

\- ¿Entonces él es _Lucas_? - Preguntó el escalador.

\- Sí, él es _Lucas_. De mi mismo universo, claro.

Toon Link y Popo se sentaron juntos en una de las camas, aunque Toon se alejó un poco de él.  
Mientras yo me sentaba en la otra cama, con Lucas a mi lado.

Él, mantenía la mirada fija a sus piernas, además de sus manos sobre ellas. Yo, con mis manos entrelazadas entre sí, observando a los que tenía enfrente.  
Popo, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, también mirándonos a mí y a mi nuevo amigo.  
Y Toon, cruzado de brazos, bastante serio.

\- ...

\- ...  
\- Eh... ¿No deberíamos comenzar por presentarnos?- Rompí el silencio, no podía soportar aquello tanto tiempo.

\- Suena bien. ¿Toon Link? -Popo miró a Toon.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Comienza tú, pues. Todos debemos saber quién eres.

\- Ahm... Pues, okay.

Toon suspiró, y procedió a hablar:

\- Me llamo _Toon Link_ , tengo 12 años... Eh... Vivo, o vivía en una isla, llamada _Outset_. Algunos le llaman _Initia_ , también. Soy... Un _espadachín_. Supongo que eso es todo lo que podría decir.

\- Bien dicho, Toon. ¡Me ha gustado! - Le contesté.

\- Yo pues, soy _Popo_. Tengo 13 años, mi hermana _Nana_ y yo, no tenemos un lugar de origen exacto. Somos llamados los _Ice Climbers_. Nuestros poderes son... Manejar el hielo, y usar martillos para atacar.

\- Bien, bien, Popo.  
¿ _Lucas_...? ¿Quieres presentarte? -Al verlo, él alzó un poco la cabeza.

\- E-está bien... - Tomó aire, y luego lo exhaló, para después poder hablar. - Yo... Soy _Lucas_. Tengo casi 13 años. Vivo en _Nowhere Islands_. S-soy un _niño_ _PSI_...

Se encogió de hombros al finalizar, pero le aplaudí después de todo.

\- ¡Estuviste bien, Lucas!

\- No tan bien como los otros... -Respondió con algo de desánimo. Me apenaba un poco verle así.

\- Ness, es tu turno. -Afirmó Popo.

\- Okay. ¡Yo me llamo _Ness_! Tengo 13 años. Soy de _Onett_ , una ciudad del país de _Eagleland_. ¡Soy un niño con poderes _PSI_!

\- Bastante animado hoy, ¿eh? - Popo se echó a reír.

\- Oye, yo siempre estoy animado.

\- Pero estoy diciendo que ahora estás bastante animado. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es por _Lucas_?

\- ¡No! Bueno, en parte... Es bueno tener a un conocido como compañero de habitación.

\- Por ahora _te creo_. - Popo me miró con una de sus caras perversas... Sé que piensa algo más de la cuenta. Pero no me gusta discutir sobre tonterías.

\- En fin... Ahora debemos inventarle un nuevo apodo a nuestros amigos rubios. -Popo miró a ambos niños.- _Peach_ le ha llamado a Toon Link de una manera que me gustó mucho, ¡ _Toony_!

\- No quiero que me llamen así. -Dijo Toon, mientras fruncía el ceño.

\- Lucas, ¿a ti te gustaría que te pusiéramos un _apodo_? -Lucas me observó, ¡me causa algo tan extraño cuando me mira a los ojos!

\- S-si no es malo, no hay problema...

\- ¡Bien! A ver, ¿qué te parece _Luca_? - Exclamó Popo.

\- A mí no se me ocurre ningún apodo... - Dije. Nunca he sido bueno en cuanto a recordar o inventar nombres.

\- ¿Y _Luke_...?

Todos miramos a quien dijo eso, y era nada más y nada menos que Toon. Popo y yo, nos impresionamos con el apodo.

\- ¡ _PERFECTO_! ¡LUKE SUENA BASTANTE GENIAL! -Me llegué a asustar de lo alterado que estaba Popo.

\- ¿No puedes quedarte quieto tan sólo un segundo? - Solté una risa, y luego le pregunté a Lucas. - ¿Te gusta el apodo?

Lucas asintió. Me alegra que hayamos podido dar un buen paso.  
Ahora que lo pienso... ¿No que los nuevos recibían una carta? Eso parece. No sé si Luke se habrá acordado.

\- Toon, ¿leíste la carta que te entregaron las manos? - Le pregunté. Él me miró como si se acabara de acordar ahora.

\- Hmmm... - Posó su mano en una mesita al lado de su cama, y de ahí retiró un sobre blanco, con el sello de Smash Bros. La comenzó a abrir.

\- Oye, Ness... ¿No deberías entregarle a Luke la carta, también? -Preguntó Popo.

\- No sé dónde está esa carta.

\- Yo sí recuerdo... - Contestó Lucas. - Tendría que ir a la habitación a buscarla.

\- ¡Te acompaño a nuestro cuarto! - Obviamente yo debía guiarle, ¡no iba a dejarle solo ahora!

\- Bien...

\- Bueno, chicos. Los dejaremos. Nos vamos a ver más rato, ¿ya?

\- Vale, Ness y Lucas. Nos vemos. - Popo se despidió con una expresión alegre.

Toon Link dejó de leer la carta, y se despidió también.

Me levanté, y me puse al frente de mi amigo, para ayudarle a que se levantara. Le extendí la mano. Él, lentamente, la tomó, y se levantó.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?

\- Sí, estoy... _mejor_.

\- ¡Me alegra que estés mejor! Vamos, te quitaré las curitas cuando lleguemos.

Y la charla terminó. Salimos de la habitación, para ir a nuestro cuarto.

\- ¿Te han caído bien?

\- Toon no habla demasiado, por lo que veo... - Contestó Lucas.

\- Es nuevo, al igual que tú. ¡Pero, en un tiempo nos vamos a llevar muy bien!

\- " _Ojalá fuera así..._ " - Volví a leer el pensamiento de Lucas gracias a la Telepatía.

Pero sí, me gustaría que fuera así. Ojalá yo pueda ver esa _sonrisa tímida_ más seguido...

 **TERRRRRMINAMOS! La sonrisa de Lucas es tan linda... (?)**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	6. El paseo

Este es, por el momento, el capítulo que está actualizado ''hace poco'', así que, estoy en proceso de escribir el capítulo 7 uvu

Pov Toon Link

Los cuatro chicos estábamos ya reunidos. Después de que yo me presentase primero, comencé a ver las presentaciones de los demás.

El más entusiasta aquí, es _Ness_ , y se nota bastante. Luego seguiría _Popo_ ; parece que ambos se pudiesen poner de acuerdo tan sólo cruzando miradas.  
Y por último, el niño nuevo, _Lucas_. Él no demostraba algún signo de entusiasmo, para nada. Pero tampoco es como si le aburriera su grupo de nuevos " _amigos_ " y compañeros.

Ness parecía feliz por Lucas, y también trató de darle ánimos. Parecía ser buena persona, al fin y al cabo...

Casi al final de nuestra charla, Ness y Popo quisieron inventarnos apodos. El niño de parka mencionó el apodo que la señorita Peach me había dicho: _Toony_. Me pareció bastante vergonzoso, tanto que negué que me llamara así... Ojalá _NO_ me llame así.

Mencionaron algo sobre unas cartas, a lo que yo recordé cuando había terminado mi examen... Decidí acercar mi mano hacia la pequeña mesa al lado mío, y entonces tomé la carta. La abrí, y rápidamente me puse a leer el contenido.

" _Felicitaciones, has logrado pasar y conseguir el pase al mundo de Super Smash Bros. Has logrado integrarte, por lo cual, bienvenido seas._

 _Este mundo consiste en compartir con seres de otros universos, por los que nuestros luchadores pelean en diferentes escenarios. Como podrás ver, este ha sido el tercer torneo, llamada Brawl. Como has sido escogido, y has superado el torneo de esta década, podrás disfrutar de este mundo._

 _Has sido catalogado como Espadachín. Smash Bros. es un mundo de peleas, pero además de convivencia y cosas que sólo los integrantes podrán descubrir aquí._

 _Un cordial saludo, espero y disfrutes el tiempo que se te ha dado._

 _Se despide, Master Hand."_

Cuando dejé de leer la carta, me di cuenta de que los chicos estaban despidiéndose. Tal vez ha sido una falta de respeto haber leído esa carta ahora... Pero bueno, me disculparé luego. Me despedí de Ness y Lucas, y ellos salieron de nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué tal te parecieron?ㅡ Me preguntó Popo.

\- Nada mal. ㅡ Le respondí, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la ventana, que estaba entre las dos camas.

\- ¡Hah, lo sabía! Ellos son muy buena gente, sé que terminarás llevándote bien con e-

\- Sólo dije que nada mal, pero no me interesa ser su amigo, ¿está bien?

Sentí que Popo se levantó de la cama, acercándose a mí, quedando frente a frente.

\- No. _No está bien_.ㅡ Esa respuesta sonó con seriedad. Yo le dirigí la vista.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tengo que estar obligado a ser su amigo?

\- No estás obligado, pero sí lo necesitas.

\- Hahaha, eso crees tú. ㅡ Me reí de manera sarcástica.

\- De no necesitarlo, no serías tan frío.

\- Pfff, ¿tiene algo de malo ser frío?

\- ¡Sí que es malo! ¡Es por eso que no tienes amigos!

Mi rostro no demostró nada, pero realmente me dolió. Una mínima sensación de dolor pude experimentar. Me torné bastante serio, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- ¿Ahora ya no dices nada? ㅡ Me preguntó.

\- Déjame tranquilo.

\- Dios, Toon. Apenas un rato conociéndonos, y se nota mucho que tienes algo contra todos.

\- ¡No por nada estoy aquí! ㅡ Me levanté de la cama en un segundo, con el objetivo de salir de la habitación para no quedarme discutiendo con este muchacho sin remedio.

\- ¿¡Adónde crees que vas!? ㅡ Exclamó Popo.

\- ¿¡Y a ti qué te importa!? ㅡ Le contesté de igual manera.

\- Oh, no. ㅡ Algo me hizo retroceder, un agarrón de su mano en mi manga del traje. ㅡ Tú no te vas, ¿oíste?

\- ¡Quiero estar solo! ¡Déjame!

Y así me impidió irme, aunque estuve largos minutos tratando de zafarme de su agarre. ¡Era muy fuerte y no pude sacármelo! Y no sólo me agarró de la manga, sino también del cinturón. Por más esfuerzo que trataba de poner, no lograba escapar.

\- ¡No seas cobarde! ㅡ Me dijo.

\- ¡No soy cobarde!

Al final me tuve que rendir. Se nota que Popo insiste demasiado hasta lograr las cosas. Quería huir de sus palabras, pero él me forzó a quedarme con ellas.

\- No seas tonto, te puedes perder con mucha facilidad en toda esta casa.

\- No me importa eso. ㅡ Me crucé de brazos. ㅡ Sólo no me pareció bien lo que me dijiste de los amigos.

\- Entonces, ¿te importa tener amigos?

\- No.

Popo se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando escuchó mi negativa.

\- Trataré de creerte.

\- Mira, Popo. Por tu culpa ahora es bastante tarde, no he podido ir a ver ninguna cosa. ㅡ Observé hacia la ventana, y podría apostar que son las cinco de la tarde.

Se escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta, a lo que yo corrí raudo a abrir.  
Era mi hermano mayor, Link.

\- _¿Toon Link? ¿Ya estás bien?_ ㅡ Me preguntó con un toque de preocupación.

\- ¡Sí...! Digo, sí. Estoy mejor. Grac... Gracias.

\- _Ya no sientes las heridas, ¿verdad? No había podido ir a verte hasta ahora._

\- Hace un rato gritaste, que yo recuerde. ㅡ Me crucé de brazos, y él se rascó un poco la cabeza. ㅡ Pasa, si quieres.

\- _¡No, no! Está bien, te venía a buscar porque la princesa Peach..._ ㅡ Link se hizo a un lado, por lo que logré ver a aquella cariñosa mujer nuevamente. ㅡ _quiere llevarte de paseo por el jardín._

Me quedé muy aturdido con la propuesta. ¿Por qué ella se tomaba la molestia de llevarme de paseo?

\- Necesito hablar contigo, _Toony_. Es sólo eso lo que quiero. Hablé con tu hermano, pero ahora yo debo hablar contigo.

\- Uh... Está bien.

Eché la mirada hacia atrás, Popo no estaba observando.

\- Nos veremos, Popo.

\- ¿Ehhhh? ㅡ Ahora su atención fue dirigida a nosotros. Vio a Link; vi por un segundo que su expresión cambió.

\- _Yo voy a conversar con este pequeño._ ㅡ Agregó Link, refiriéndose obviamente al escalador.

\- Hmm... Ya. ㅡ Dije. Y sin más preámbulos, me encaminé con la señorita rosa.

Mientras caminábamos, ella posó una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza, y resultó que estaba acomodando mi gorro verde en esta. No exclamé palabra alguna, pero me sentí _nervioso_. Peach me hace sentir como si fuese un _hijo suyo_.

Habíamos salido por una puerta desconocida, que al parecer, daba con un gran jardín.

Y claro que era extenso. Por un lado, había un amplio césped lleno de distintas especies de flores, muchas de diferentes colores, todas hermosas.  
Y al otro lado, los árboles rodeaban esa parte, por lo que se podría decir que parecía un bosque.  
Sí; _mezcla de jardín y un bosque_.

\- ¿Conoces a _Red_? ㅡ Me preguntó la rubia. Le contesté que no, con la cabeza. ㅡ Está por allí, en esos árboles, entrenando con sus _Pokémon_. Después le saludaremos.

La señorita Peach me extendió una mano hacia mí, y yo, inconscientemente, la tomé. Ella mostró una ligera sonrisa, y con ello, nuevamente comenzó a caminar.

\- Entonces... No has vivido una buena infancia, ¿verdad, Toon?

No contesté. Pero me sorprendí de que ella supiese aquello. Tal vez no era necesario contestarle.

\- Link me lo ha dicho. Nunca habías conocido a tu hermano en persona, pero él sabía cómo eran tus padres. Cuando llegó él aquí, tenía casi el mismo problema que tú. ㅡ Su voz sonaba triste, y cuando alcé la mirada para observarla de reojo, tenía una expresión triste. ㅡ Estoy diciendo ' _casi_ ', porque él no dependió de nada cuando ingresó aquí.

\- ¿Por qué me habla sobre ese tema, señorita Peach?

\- Pues, todos aquí somos como una _familia_. Aunque hay algunos integrantes que jamás se adaptan, ya que son del bando contrario. Pero aún así, los admiran, así que no hay malas pasadas entre nosotros... A lo que quiero llegar, Toon Link, es que quiero que consideres esto como una familia. No creo que sepas lo que significa una ' _familia_ '.

\- Mi _abuela_ , y mi _hermana menor_... Eran mi _familia_. ㅡ Respondí. Ellas eran las únicas a quienes consideraba como una familia.

\- ¿Viviste con tu abuela? ㅡ Peach me miró mientras me preguntaba.

\- Sí, vivía. Cuando era más pequeño.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que le pasó? ¿Por qué ya no vivías con ella?

\- Es que...

Volteé la cabeza hacia un lado, a lo que pude ver a un tipo bastante extraño, que parecía un... ¿ _Astronauta_? Y otros seres aún más extraños le seguían. Espero no ver algo más extraño que eso. Los seres extraños me obsevaron, y me saludaron.  
Luego escuché la risita de la princesa, aunque parecía más bien, una risa algo desanimada. Me di cuenta de que me había distraído por completo.

\- ¿Es que...? ㅡ Me preguntó.

\- Ella ya no... Ya no está aquí.

Vi que Peach se mostró muy seria. Pero no era una típica seriedad, sino que parecía más bien... _Decepción_. ¿ _Decepción_ por qué, se preguntarán? Ni yo lo sé.

\- Link no me había contado aquello. Cuando él vino aquí, me dijo que aún ella se encontraba viva.

\- No fue hace mucho. Tan sólo... Lo que me dolió, fue no poder verla una última vez. ㅡ Suspiré.

\- Lamento mucho esa pérdida... ㅡ Me respondió. ㅡ Pero ella ya está en un lugar mejor, lo sabes.

Luego, la señorita Peach soltó mi mano, y se adelantó, para luego ir a inclinarse frente a unas pequeñas hierbas.

\- Ven, Toon Link. Quiero que observes esto.

Sin decir nada, me acerqué a ella, como lo ha pedido. Me quedé a su lado, y a la vez, contemplé este extraño tipo de flores que estaban muy ordenadas. Algunas ya en su etapa de florecer, otras, en crecimiento; y otras recién nacidas.

\- Esta es una de las cosas que siempre les muestro a los nuevos integrantes, aunque algunos no lo consideran. _Rosalina_ , _Zelda_ , y yo, cuidamos de estas flores especiales.  
Te preguntarás por qué son especiales, ¿sí? Pues... Cada planta es un _Smasher_. Las que recién apenas son una pequeña semilla, son los que han llegado en esta época. Los que han crecido, y ya es una planta fortalecida, son los que han estado _más_ tiempo. Y los que están desde el inicio de este lugar, pertenecen a aquellas plantitas que han logrado florecer.

Mas, como lo ves, hay algunas flores, o plantas, que han _marchitado_. Esto habla de esos Smashers que han abandonado este lugar. ㅡ Señaló con un dedo índice, unas cuantas plantas que se veían secas. ㅡ Algunos tan sólo aparecen en una época, y se van.

Por eso, me gustaría que te relacionaras con esta familia, Toon. Probablemente, a quien menos te lo esperes, terminará yéndose de aquí.

Lo que me dijo me ha hecho pensar bastante, pero... Debo decir, que tiene mucha razón. Quizás no sea mala idea, después de todo.  
Sin embargo, el maldito objeto del cual dependo, me bloquea esto.

\- ... Hay un pequeño angelito que se ha paseado por aquí el día de hoy, aunque sólo ha ido a este jardín por unos cinco minutos. Parece muy interesado en una de estas semillas. No sé quién sea exactamente, pero... Deberá de estar esperando a _alguien_ , aún.

\- Señorita Peach... ¿Qué necesidad hay de que me hable de todo esto?

La princesa se levantó, y cuando se dirigía al frente mío, sacudió con delicadeza su vestido color rosa.

\- Porque _nadie más te dirá esto_ , lo sé.

\- Tal vez usted tiene razón. ㅡ Me rasqué sólo un poco la cabeza.

Peach movió su cabeza hacia otro lado. Una amplia sonrisa hizo con sus labios.

\- _Red_ , querido. ¿Ya te vas?

Cuando fui a ver a quién le hablaba, vi al chico al que ella se refería. Era un muchacho alto, con grandes ojos marrones, su cabello castaño. Traía puesta una gorra, camisas rojas y blancas, y unos pantalones largos y celestes. Traía una extraña cosa en su mano, una esfera de color roja y blanca.  
El chico mostró una muy pequeña sonrisa, y de ahí asintió con su cabeza.

\- Este es Toon Link, llegó temprano. ㅡ Afirmó ella.

El joven se me acercó, y cuando se colocó frente a mí, cordialmente me extendió su brazo.

\- Soy _Red_. Un placer.

\- _Toon Link_. ㅡ Contesté, y de igual manera extendí mi brazo, y estreché mi mano con la suya.

\- Volveremos a vernos.

Eso... Me dio miedo. Sonó bastante perturbador.  
Red, en un minuto, ya se había esfumado.

\- Tenemos que irnos. Mañana será otro nuevo día para que sigas conociendo todo.

Y luego de que regresáramos a mi habitación, Peach me pidió que me cuidase, y se fue, dejándome en la entrada del cuarto. Cuando abrí la puerta, me percaté de que Popo estaba acostado en su cama, y dormido, por lo que veo.

Me acosté en mi propia cama, disponiéndome a dormir, o lo que sea. El día realmente era agotador. Dificultosamente podía dormir, ya que aún era temprano. Me quedé tumbado de espaldas en la cama, sacando afuera mi amuleto. Aquella perla verde brillaba; es igual de preciosa como la _primera_ vez que la vi.

...

\- _Toon Link, esa piedra está maldita. La necesito, y más para mis viajes._

\- _Zelda_...

 _Observaba la silueta de la princesa Zelda, de aquella niña... No, no es Zelda. Es esa pirata, Tetra. Claramente podía verla frente a mí, junto a un grupo de sus amigos alrededor de ella._

\- ¿Creíste que éramos amigos? Por favor, Link. Jamás sería amiga de alguien que no me sirva como tripulante.

\- ¿Estabas de mi lado tan sólo por esta... _estúpida piedra_?

\- ¿Por qué más sería? Nadie querría ser tu amigo, nadie querría ser amigo de un llorón. Un estúpido que depende de esa ' _estúpida piedra_ '.

\- Igualmente tú serías estúpida al usar esta perla, Zelda.

\- ¡No soy _Zelda_! No soy aquella princesa que está interesada por un reino hundido en los mares. Soy _Tetra_ , y siempre seré _Tetra_ , la que surca estos mares. Ahora, entrégame esa perla.

\- No.

\- ¿No?

\- No, no te lo daré.

\- Muchachos, ya saben qué hacer.

 _Veo que esos tipos se acercan a mí..._

 _Me agarran..._

 _... Me golpean..._

 _No siento dolor físico, sin embargo..._

 _... Sólo siento el dolor de la traición..._

 _... Por alguien que me ha usado._

 _..._

Desperté de golpe, levantándome un poco de la cama. Esa _pesadilla_ de nuevo... No es la primera, ni la última vez que aparece en mis sueños.  
No recuerdo el momento en que me dormí, pero veo por la ventana, de que ya está bastante oscuro. Lo único que estaría iluminando en la noche, serían algunas estrellas estampadas en el cielo.

Tampoco recordé de que me haya cubierto con las mantas, ya que al despertar, las llevaba encima. Me sentí raro, ¿acaso fue _Popo_...?  
Esto cada vez se pone más ... Volveré a dormir, mejor.

Mañana es un nuevo día, aprendiendo nuevas cosas, y quizás, nuevos sentimientos en el futuro.

 **Eso es todo por hoy cx Ahora, esperen pacientemente hasta el próximo capítulo uwu Nos vemosssssss!**


End file.
